Attack on Titan: King of the Monsters
by bluewhale02
Summary: Godzilla has went through a mysterious portal that sends him back in time and gives him the ability to talk. He ends up back in the year 845 where he meets Eren Yeager, Armin Arlet and Mikasa Ackerman. Later on, he discovers that his old allies, Mothra and Rodan, have also ended up here. Now, it's up to them to save humanity, and wipe out every last titan that stands in their way.
1. Authors notes

Now, before we get into this I just want everyone to know what I have planned for everything, let's get started.

First, I will be using bits from the manga and the anime, mostly the anime. Still, potential manga spoilers ahead.

Second, I will of course be using the Legendary versions for all the monsters, and I will be using Maina and Miana for the twins.

Third, I will try to keep the camera focused on Godzilla as much as I can. There will of course be scenes with Mothra and Rodan, but just for everyone's enjoyment there will be more Godzilla than the other two.

Fourth, I will only be following the story until we find out Eren is still alive. The rest will be fan made. 

Lastly, I wanted the monsters to talk so I gave them voices inspired by my favourite characters from other movies or video games.

Let's start with Mothra, her voice was inspired by Kaa in the live action version of "The Jungle Book." Only without the extended s's, to me it seemed like a fitting voice for her. If you don't agree with the idea, I completely respect that I will not force you to like it.

Now let's talk about Rodan. His voice was inspired by Yondu Utonda. I don't know why but I always thought it would be cool for him to have a voice similar to Yondu. I'm not sure why but I thought it would be funny or interesting. I wanted to add some of the things Yondu said in the movie but I'll leave that up to you guys. Should I add quotes from the movie or not. Leave a comment and let me know.

And finally, the one you've all been waiting for... Godzilla. I wanted to give the big guy a really deep voice. So I thought about it for a while until I was finally inspired... by none other, than the bloody Ghost of Sparta. The version of Kratos that I'm talking about is the new 2018 version, it seemed fitting to me, deep enough and just the right tone. If you guys want him to sound different you go right ahead.

So there you have it. The things you should know before going into hibernation and reading this.

And now. Without any further redo. Please sit back, grab your snacks and enjoy...

Attack on Titan: King of the Monsters.


	2. The Beginning

Godzilla was resting peacefully on the ocean floor, he had finished a good long fight and was happy it was over.

He enjoyed the ocean, for it was his home and it was quiet for the most part, the only occasional time that the silence was broken was either a few gas bubbles rising or the sounds of whales singing, which in most cases, would usually end up soothing him.

Yep, the ocean was his paradise. However, something very unexpected, was about to change everything.

Godzilla opened his eyes slightly, he sensed that something was off. He raised his head a bit, scaring a few creatures around him. As he looked around he noticed a strange blue light not too far away from where he was. He stood up, and stirred up a massive cloud of sand and rock. He shook some of the debris from himself and began to head towards the strange light. As he got closer, the light looked like it was becoming larger, and when he finally got there, it was revealed to be a weird portal. Godzilla looked at it with curiosity and wonder, and when he went to touch it, the portal sucked him in before he could even react. He roared in panic, not knowing what was going to happen or where the hell he was going.

Meanwhile...

Back in the year 845, a large group of people were looking up at the wall that surrounded them. Three of those people were kids around the same age and height. One of them was a girl who had black hair, pale skin and eyes the colour of a storm, her face had Asian features and she wore a red scarf around her neck, her name was Mikasa Ackerman. The other two were boys, one of which had semi-long blond hair, tan skin and eyes as gentle and blue as the ocean, his name's Armin Arlet. The last one had short, brown hair, his skin was tan, and his eyes were the colour of the sky before a tornado, and he had an attitude, to match, his name was Eren Yeager.

However, they were all looking in the same direction, they were looking at a giant red skinless hand that was gripping the wall of the Shiganshina district.

"Woah, that's impossible, that wall's fifty meters high." Said Armin.

Eren replied with "Oh, god."

Then, an enormous skinless head looked over the wall.

Armin said fearfully, "It's a Titan."

It was indeed a titan. The biggest titan the walls had ever seen. It then lifted its foot up, and kicked the wall, sending large rocks and debris flying everywhere, making a large hole in the bottom of the wall.

"H-he blasted a hole, like he was kicking a rock. " Armin quoted.

Suddenly, a bunch of enormous grinning beings started to walk through the hole and saw the humans, everyone started to run and shouted "Run!", "They've breached the wall!"

Armin said "We have to go!" And started to walk away before noticing Eren moving in the opposite direction. He called out to him, but Eren ignored him.

"Our house is in that direction, Mom's all by herself." He stated fearfully.

Mikasa went to help Eren, Armin tried to stop her when he noticed how badly his hand was shaking, he took hold of it and said "Th-this is the end, they're inside, every last one of us is going to be devoured!"

Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa were running as fast they could to their house, witnessing the horrors caused by the big titan kicking the wall. Eren thought to himself _"Our house is fine, our house is fine, you turn the corner and it will be standing there in one piece, just like always."_ But when they did, Eren ran faster shouting "MOOOOOM!"

His mother, Carla, was trapped by the debris from the house. They both tried to lift it off her but it was too heavy. They then heard the sounds of massive footsteps, they looked over and saw the titans walking through the town. One of them, was heading right for them. Eren yelled at Mikasa to try harder and she tried as hard as she could. After a brief argument between Eren and his own mother, a soldier from the garrison regiment came to aid them. The family knew this soldier whose name was Hannes. 

"Hannes!" Carla shouted, "Take the children and get them out of here."

Hannes replied with "Come on Carla that's not our only option, hey I'm a trained soldier, and my skill set is killing titans and saving lives!"

Carla said "No wait, don't do this, please."

Hannes was making his way to the titan and thinking to himself _"Nothing fancy, just take it down and get all three of them out of harms way, make good on the debt you owe_!" Then, he skidded to a stop.

The thing, was horrifying. It had a wide smile that stretched across its face, going, quite literally, from ear to ear. And it was looking right at him.

He put his sword away, and went back to get the kids.

Eren shouted at him "No, what are doing? PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!!" But it was already too late. Hannes was running away with Mikasa and him. Away from his mother.

Carla quietly thanked him and shouted to her kids that she loves them and to stay alive. Then she had a horrible realization, as she gasped and began to shed many tears, but it was too late. The titan had reached her. It removed the debris from her and picked her up. Eren was shouting for it to stop, but he could not do a thing, as he watched his mother struggle in the titans grip. Then Carla passed out, Eren thought she had died. And the smiling murderer brought her closer and closer to its opening mouth. Mikasa turned her head and looked away, Eren watched the whole thing. The titan, was about to claim its prize.

SHOOM

A flash of light appeared, and a huge black mass came out, crushing a few houses and titans, before landing on the ground with a tremendous crash.

Eren, Hannes and Mikasa got up, and looked at what appeared to be a reptilian face. It was shaped very squarely, its neck was broad and had shark-like gills, Its eyes were small and a golden yellow color, and its teeth are small and not straightly lined.

Its dorsal plates were a bit small for its enormous size, but they retained a core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp. The monsters claws were black in color, and its feet were wide, resembling an elephant's feet with large claws. Its skin was reptilian and crocodile-like, rough, and was a very dark gray (almost black) color. Its body and tail were very wide as well, making it look somewhat bulky.

Hannes saw his opportunity to run back and get Carla, while Eren and Mikasa looked at this thing in wonder. Mikasa walked a bit closer and said, "What is it?"

Then suddenly a pair of nostrils flared, and something began to stir. Then there was a very deep groaning noise that sounded very... human.

Then a large head rose up and shook a bit. **"Ugh, what the hell happened?"** The creature said as it brought it's claw to its head. It then realized something. **"Huh, I can speak. Hmm, that's new."** Then it caught sight of Eren and Mikasa, who panicked when it saw them. Now discovering that he could talk, the beast decided to calm the kids.

 **"Stay calm young ones, I won't hurt you, I promise."**

Hearing this, the two immediately let down their guard.

 **"God,"** the creature said **"that was a really rough... landing."**

The enormous behemoth spotted what appeared to be... **"Those are... really big humans."**

Eren looked to where he was looking and was filled with anger. "Those are not humans!" He shouted at the monster. "Those are anything but humans! In fact. Their only goals are to consume humans!"

The monsters eyes shot wide open, and his pupils went from round, to reptilian. He then looked straight at Eren and said **"Say again?"** His left eye was twitching a bit.

Eren replied "Umm, I said their only goals are to consume humanity."

SLAM!

The monster planted his hands on the ground and began push himself back on his feet. As he was doing this, he said **"Not on my watch, Not, on, my. Watch!"** Standing to his full height, of about, 108 meters. He took in a deep breath of air, and then.

 **SKREEEEEEEOOONNNNKK!!**

That sound. That one sound. Signaled every titan in the district, to drop the human they were going to eat, and run towards this new opponent.

As they were running, they didn't even notice Mikasa was in their way, frozen in fear. She couldn't move, then suddenly when they were right on her Eren pushed her out of way just in time.

"Mikasa, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied 

Their moment was interrupted by Hannes running back with Carla in his arms.

Eren and Mikasa ran to them with happiness. Thankful that Carla was still alive.

 **"Go, I'll take care of them. Oh, and by the way,"** a voice said, they all looked up at the creature who said. **"The name is Godzilla."**

Smash!

Godzilla began to stomp on titans, claw at them, chew them and completely send them flying with his tail. As he was doing this, Eren, Mikasa, Carla and Hannes made it to the boat, where they met up with Armin and his grandfather. Eren told him about Godzilla and how he helped them escape the titans. Armin was both fascinated and impressed, then suddenly a huge Titan burst through Wall Maria. Everyone was terrified, trying to get away from these monsters. This Titan was 15 meters, but it had yellow plates covering its entire body, that looked like armour. Then a large tail snaked through the hole, grabbing the titan and pulling it back into the district. It was Godzilla, and he was giving the titan a real bad time, until suddenly it vanished.

Godzilla didn't have time to worry about what happened to it, he looked over Wall Maria, down at the boats and said **"Go, before any of them get through."** And then the boats left.

He then saw Eren, Armin and Mikasa looking up at him. He smiled and said 

**"And Who are you?"** The kids faces lit up knowing he was talking to them.

Eren was the first to answer. 

"I'm Eren." He replied.

"My name is Armin." The blonde said.

Mikasa was a little shy at first. Then Godzilla said **"It's okay if your scared."** Then she spoke "Mikasa, my name is Mikasa."

Godzilla smiled, and roared one last time. Then the boats disappeared from his sight.

Meanwhile back on the boat, Eren was worried about his mother. Wondering if she will ever walk again. Then unexpectedly, Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder, peacefully sleeping with a smile on her face. Eren didn't know why, but he accepted it, resting his head on hers.


	3. Temple of the Moth

Much has passed since the fall of Wall Maria. All the remaining survivors were pushed into Wall Rose, the shiganshina trio amongst them. When they were on the boat still, Eren made a vow. He made a vow, to kill every single Titan that he saw. He was going to kill all of them.

Godzilla managed to get past Wall Maria, without leaving a large hole for the titans to get through. He did leave a lot of damage, but it was high enough to be out of the titans reach. But that didn't stop them from going through the holes left by the unique titans, who were now called the "Colossal" and "Armoured" Titans. Godzilla was making his way to Wall Rose, for he knew that had to be the place where all the civilians were going, after all, there homes were all destroyed.

It took him a few days, but he managed to arrive at Wall Rose... Just in time to hear the news that Armin's grandfather had died.

 **"Oh, Armin you poor kid."** Godzilla comforted him as best he could. **"I'm sorry to hear that."**

Armin and the others were huddled up next to a house. Godzilla was outside the walls but he could still see them just fine. Armin was sobbing because his grandfather was gone, and all he had left, was his grandpa's hat.

"We have to find a way to stop them." Eren stated. "Our lives will never be our own until we do. This world will never feel like home."

Godzilla simply looked down at the ground. Knowing the pain of Armin's loss.

"That's it, next year I'll be applying to join the cadets."

Godzilla looked up at what Eren just said.

"To become strong enough to fight back."

Godzilla thought he was crazy at first. But he slowly calmed, knowing he would do the same.

"I'm with you." Armin said. 

Godzilla looked up again.

"You don't have t-." Eren started.

"I do." Armin interrupted.

"So do I." Mikasa said.

Now Godzilla knew they were crazy.

"Dammit, I'm not trying to drag you in." Eren said. "Look there's no point in following me to my death."

"Yeah." She said; "And if I can help it it won't be your death."

 **"ENOUGH!"** Godzilla nearly shouted.

They all looked up, startled.

 **"You won't last 10 seconds out there with them, even if you've been trained. I might have arrived only a few days ago, but I know exactly what they will do to you."**

The trio looked down, knowing he was right.

 **"However, I completely respect that your willing to put your lives on the line for each other. And plus, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop you."**

Eren said. "Alright, together then." And with that, they were going to sign up for the cadets next year.

 ** _"Keith Shadis, first person to make it on my annoying list."_** Godzilla thought to himself. _**"He's yelled in Armin's face already and made a girl run around the whole camp all day, just because she was eating a steamed potato. Hmph, hope the titans eat him first."**_

That night, everyone was in the cabins and talking to Eren about the Colossal and Armoured Titan. He described them both, saying that the skinless Colossal Titan was only 10 meters taller than the wall and calling the Armoured Titan a normal Titan. Then somebody asked about the creature that helped everyone escape.

Eren set down his cup, and said "His name, is Godzilla. And he was... incredible. He towers over the Colossal Titan, if anything, he dwarfs it. He had these enormous jagged spikes on his back, going all the way from his head to his tail. And his roar, man, no one could possibly forget that roar. I can still hear it right now." Everyone was speechless at this point, their mouths were gaping open and their eyes were wide. Well, almost everyone.

A cadet named Jean kirchstein said "Hey, are you crazy or something? Not that it's any of my business but signing up for a reconnaissance is like a death sentence. Plus, for all we know, that monster could nothing but a fake tale."

Eren angrily said, "Godzilla is as real as your fucking face! Or is that a horse's face I'm looking at?" The two had a brief argument. Then Eren walked out, Jean still had a cocky smile on his face until Mikasa walked by him. He saw her and instantly fell in love.

"Uhh, I- um, excuse me." He said.

All he could say was that her hair was pretty. And then, Mikasa walked out. Jean followed her out, and noticed Eren talking to her.

"Ah, again with this." He said. "If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's gonna catch up to you in a bad way when we start on the ODM's."

Mikasa looked at her hair, and agreed to cut it. Jean was looking at the two and felt broken inside.

 **"Good luck getting her."** Godzilla said beside him. **"That's Mikasa Ackerman, and she is next to one of the most stubborn girls I've ever known."**

"Uhh, thanks." Jean said, looking at Godzilla then back at the two. Then his eyes widened and he jumped looking around him. Swearing he could've seen something there. Jean looked dumbfounded, not knowing what the hell just happened. A cadet named Connie Springer walked by him and he wiped his hand on him. Connie flinched and said. "What the hell!? Leave my clothes alone dammit! What did you wipe on me!?"-"Don't worry, just my trust." Jean told him with a dark look on his face. Meanwhile, Godzilla wheezingly chuckled in triumph, trying hard not to lose it.

Later that night. Mikasa was cutting her hair like Eren suggested, when she was done, she started to head back to her cabin when she heard something in the bushes nearby. She went to check it out. She was looking when something rushed out from them impossibly fast. She followed, until she came to some other bushes. Her guard was up, and she said sternly, "Who's there, I know your here. Now come out!"

Suddenly the bushes rustled some more and Mikasa fell to ground. She was backing up ever so slowly when...

A girl's head came out of the bush. She had white marks across her face. Her hair was also white, and the bangs looked like feathers. Her skin was very tan, and her eyes were green. She was smiling gently at Mikasa. Then she stepped out from the bushes fully and helped Mikasa up. Her entire body was covered in strange white markings, and she was wearing a light fabric, nothing else except a pair of brown sandals.

Mikasa looked at her in confusion and wonder. She was about half her height and she had the gentlest eyes she had ever seen.

Mikasa looked at her for a brief moment until something else came out of the bushes. Her eyes widened, it was another girl. And she looked completely identical to the one on her left. The only difference was that this one was glaring. She looked kinda mad.

They looked at her for a moment. And then, at each other. Mikasa finally spoke, "Wh- who are you?" 

They both looked up at her, than the one on her right spoke. "Maina." She said. Mikasa looked at her and smiled a little. "Miana." The other one said. Mikasa looked at her. Then she introduced herself. "Mikasa." She said while placing her hand to her heart. The two girls looked at her in amazement. Then an idea came to them.

"Follow us." They both said. And off they went.

After about half an hour they came to a large hill. The twins looked at Mikasa, before revealing a hidden door made of grass curtains. They entered, and when they were inside, Mikasa's breath was taken away.

Inside, was a hidden misty temple. Mikasa looked around her and everywhere she looked there was nothing but beautiful things that you could only imagine. There were a dozen little fireflies lighting up above and around her. A few came down and flew around her, she giggled as they swirled around her body. She saw a tiny purple and blue lizard that crawled into her hair and played with it, she picked it up with her hands and then it started to cuddle and nudge her face before she set it down on a large leaf, continuing to follow the twins. They led her to a large crysilis-like structure. Mikasa walked over to it and placed her ear on it and she could swear she heard a heartbeat. She then backed away. Turned to the twins and said. "What is it?"

Maina and Miana's faces lit up and said. "Mothra."

Then the crysilis began to shake. Mikasa backed away not knowing what was happening. Then, suddenly a large caterpillar like head emerged from misty crysilis.

The creature had a bluish-green coloration, and its eyes were baby blue. It looked at the twins, and spoke.. in the softest voice Mikasa had ever heard.

 _"Maina, Miana, how have you been?"_

The twins face exchanged smiles, as they both said. "We've been very well Mothra." And the gentle giant smiled herself.

She then looked up and saw Mikasa standing there, she said, _"It looks like you two have made a friend."_ Mikasa walked over slowly, still a bit nervous. Mothra kindly said. _"It's okay, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."_

Mikasa walked closer and introduced herself. "I'm Mikasa." And Mothra smiled. _"My name is Mothra."_

Mikasa finally got to her, she reached out to her.

She gently placed her hand on Mothra's face, and she felt a surge of something go through her body. She didn't know what it was, but it made her feel strong. They parted, and the great animal said. _"It's very nice to meet you Mikasa, however, I sense inside you, great pain."_

All of a sudden, Mikasa had flashbacks of her past. Before she lived in the shiganshina district, she flinched, so did Mothra, and she said _"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."_

Mikasa replied with. "It's fine, I just didn't think it would be so sudden." 

Mothra looked up at her and said, _"You have a strong heart."_ Mikasa looked up at her. _"For someone who went through that much pain I'm surprised you are able to stay calm."_

Mikasa slightly smiled at this. _"Do you know what the difference between a soldier and a warrior is?"_ Mothra asked. The raven looked up and listened. _"A soldier, like one of your friends at camp, follows their orders."_ She said. _"But a warrior, like you, follows their heart."_

Mikasa smiled at Mothra. "Thank you Mothra, for everything." She then looked down at the twins, and said. "And thank you two, for bringing me here and showing me how beautiful this world really is." They all bowed their heads, and with that, Mikasa walked out.

When she got back to camp, she saw someone standing there in front of her. She was surprised to see that it was Eren. He walked up to her, and she said. "Eren what are you doing up so late. You know you shouldn't be out here." 

"I think I could say the same for you." He replied. "I couldn't sleep. I was actually starting to worry about you." Mikasa's eyes widened, he was really worried about her. She shook it away and they both went back to bed.

Godzilla was watching the whole thing. He looked to where Mikasa came from and he saw two girls running away. **_"Could that, really be?"_** He thought to himself, before drifting to sleep.


	4. The Fire Demon

Sasha, aka the potato girl, just finished running and then she collapsed to the ground. She sniffed the air, and smelled. Food.

She snatched whatever was there lightning fast and began to chew whatever she had in her mouth. Then a very high pitched voice said "I'm sorry there isn't more. It's all I could take."

The red-head looked and saw a little girl sitting there holding a small water jug in her hands. She had amazing blue eyes. Long blonde hair and had the gentlest look of anyone she had ever met.

She shouted very loudly. "Your a goddess aren't you? GLORY UNTO YOU!!!"

 **"Mhem."**

The two looked over, and saw a huge reptilian face looking at them. They were about scream, but the massive creature said, **"Try to keep it down, will you?"** The thing was clearly talking to Sasha.

Sasha just said fearfully and crazily. "Why? Why shouldn't I scream!? I could wake up the whole camp if I did!!"

 **"That's the first reason why you shouldn't."** The beast stated, confusing both of them. **"The second reason is because you won't need to." "I'm not gonna eat you, I promise. Besides, I'm sure both of you taste horrible."**

The girl who was almost mauled by Sasha got up and walked slowly toward the creature. "Who are you?" She asked sweetly but cautiously.

 **"I'm Godzilla, and who are you?"** He asked politely.

The girl smiled and said, "Krista Lenz."

Godzilla smiled and said it was nice to meet her. Then Sasha told them her name, another girl came walking by and interrupted their conversation. She said her name was Ymir Fritz and she was not impressed, or at least... that's what her face said. Godzilla then said goodnight to them, as they all went to their cabins.

The next morning was training on the ODM's, a few people were excited, while others were quite nervous. A few people struggled, however Mikasa was just hanging there like she was bored of doing it. An officer commented, "Completely steady, she inherently knows what do and how to make it happen, that's what aptitude is all about." Godzilla, however was not impressed. He simply rolled his eyes and said **"show off."**

Eren on the other hand was hanging upside down, embarrassed by everyone watching and making fun of this while Shadis shouted in his face.

Godzilla sighed through his nostrils and looked down at Eren. **"I knew this wouldn't end well."** He thought to himself.

Godzilla later awoke to sound of Mikasa's voice. He looked over and saw Eren and the others trying again with the ODM's. Armin cranked the cable, lifting him up, only to have Eren land back on his head. They all heard something behind them, looked over and saw Godzilla, **"I hate to say I told you so buut-"** then the rest of Eren dropped to the ground. **"Nevermind."**

That night, Eren was so embarrassed that he couldn't complete task of hanging perfectly with the ODM's. He had bandages wrapped around his head from his last time. He felt like he was never going to achieve his goal. He felt miserable that he ended up with a head injury after a second try. Then he met two soldiers named Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover. They helped him with what he needed to do and how to do it properly, later that night, they brought him and Armin to a spot on the edge of a cliff. Looking over a beautiful view of a lake, with the light of the full moon, it made it twice as beautiful.

Three of them returned, while one of them stayed behind to enjoy the amazing view. It was Armin, he convinced the others to go ahead and said he meet them later, but for now he just wanted to look at how amazing it was.

Then suddenly, the ground shook. A volcano erupted nearby. 

Armin gasped. Nighttime, turned to darkness, and from the volcano, something moved.

A huge beast arose from the depths of hell, and stretched out its wings for the whole world to see.

It had a very large wingspan, with a fiery glow coating the bottom edge. Its physique and general appearance beared a strong resemblance to a vulture, with dark-red skin, magma like scales covering the entire body, and a v-split crest with the ends curling inward. It lacked teeth, though its beak had a serrated look to it, giving the illusion of teeth. It also had a spade-shaped tail. It's eyes were also yellow and rather cat-like.

The beast launched itself into the air, and began to fly in circles, creating a vortex to clean the air of the ashes. And when it was done, the sky was clear once again.

And then the monster cast a shadow of itself on the moon. Letting out the most terrifying sound Armin had ever heard.

SKREEEAAAAAAARRRRrrrrAAAH!!

Then it landed right in front of Armin, making a low growling noise. Armin couldn't move. He was terrified, instantly regretting his decision to stay. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the final blow.

"They got any other cute little bugger's like you there?"

Armin opened his eyes, surprised he wasn't dead. He looked up and saw the monster there. He became very frightened, until the creature said. "Who are you anyway?"

Armin became surprised that this thing could even talk. He answered. "A-a-a-Armin." The beast chuckled slightly and said. "Ok, that's adorable."

Armin then got himself on his feet. Looking at this Colossal thing in wonder. "D-do you have a name?" He said. The monster smiled and said. "Boy, I've had many names. Things like, King, Ruler, or Terror of the skies. But, my real name... is Rodan, Titanus Rodan." Armin looked completely confused.

"I'm one of the Earth Titans."


	5. Earth Titans

Eren was hooked up to the ODM's once again, he was ready to prove to everyone that he wasn't worthless and that he could do it.

Godzilla watched from a distance, careful not to cause everyone to panic. He watched as Eren was pulled up, and he succeeded. Everyone began to cheer, and Godzilla nearly shouted out, **"YES!!"** Then suddenly Eren lost his balance and fell to the ground again. The cheering stopped, silence fell over the crowd. Godzilla sighed and looked down, devastated. Then he heard Keith Shadis ask someone to trade belts with Eren. He looked back up, confused.

When it was done, everyone was speechless. Eren did it like it wasn't even a problem at all. Godzilla was shocked, and he heard Shadis explain Eren's gear was faulty. Everyone was stunned by the fact that Eren managed to balance perfectly even with broken gear. Eren celebrated his victory while Godzilla looked at him, smiled and said to himself, **"Well, what'd you know, the crazy sonuvabitch did it!"**

5 years had come and gone. 5 years of training, fighting, and Eren getting his ass handed to him by a blonde female soldier named Annie Leonhardt. Eren, Armin and Mikasa had joined the Scout Regiment, despite all being eligible enough for the Military Police. They were watching the Survey Corps make their way outside of Wall Rose, then they saw two familiar faces in the crowd of people. It was Carla and Hannes, Eren and Mikasa ran to her, and she was joyed to see them. They hugged her tightly, seeing she had healed surprisingly well after all this time. "You two haven't changed a bit, I'm so glad to see you again." She said smiling. Eren explained to her that they had joined the scouts to help humanity fight back against the titans, she was disappointed at first, but she managed to stay calm and tell them she was proud of them, and then they said goodbye and parted.

On the wall, the team was setting up a few cannons while Eren was looking over the district with a look of determination on his face.

 _"Has it really been 5 years?"_ He thought to himself. _"Look at us, ready to stand tall again. We can do it! Humanity didn't start this fight. But we're gonna finish it!"_

BOOM!

The Colossal Titan appeared in front of the wall. Everyone was silent, looking at the skinless face in front of them. Releasing a jet of hot steam, it knocked everyone of the wall and the gates burst. Luckily they attached themselves using their 3DMG. But the gates had been breached again.

"This is it people!" Eren shouted. "Do or die! Mounted Cannon Squad 4 take out the Colossal Titan! This is our chance! DON'T LET IT SLIP AWAY!!!" 

Eren landed on the wall, and looked at his enemy. "You, it's been a while."

Eren began to run towards the Colossal Titan, it tried to knock him off and send him away. Eren dodged the attack, and the Colossal Titan missed him, _"Son of a bitch!"_ Eren said in his head. _"He took out the cannons."_ Then a thought came to Eren. _"The gate was no accident back then, he- he planned it! He has intelligence!"_ Then the Colossal Titan tried to grab Eren, who managed to move out of the way. _"Without him, the other titans don't have a chance!"_ He thought as he landed on it's arm. _"I've gotta take him down!"_ He was nearing the titan's nape. About to deliver the blow when the Colossal Titan projected a steam cloud to blind Eren, and succeeded for a short while. _"Dammit! I can't get near without getting burnt. The only thing that could help would be-"_

 _"MOOOOVVVE!!"_

Eren turned and saw an enormous moth-like creature tackling the Colossal Titan. Its height might have been a bit short, but its wingspan was massive. They had a red, orange, yellow, and black coloration which gave off a blue/orange glow with eye patterns on the ends of its wings. It also possessed raptorial front and mid-legs and toed hind-legs. It's body was covered with white fur with a stinger at the base of its abdomen, and its mouth was vertical. It used its long legs to throw the overgrown humanoid to the ground. Then it looked at Eren, who had landed on the wall. _"Are you alright?"_ The huge beast said. Eren replied; "Uhh, yeah thanks."

"Mothra?" Eren turned to see Mikasa landing next to him. "Is that really you?" She asked. The giant moth replied, _"Mikasa, didn't expect to see you here."_ Eren looked at Mikasa and said, "you two know each other?" Mikasa looked at him and replied. "Yeah, we met when we were still in training camp. LOOK OUT!!"

Too late, the Colossal Titan grabbed Mothra and threw her against the wall. She landed on the ground, grunting in pain, "MOTHRA!!" Mikasa shouted. The Colossal Titan was about to finish her off when suddenly...

SLAM! CRASH!

 _SKREEEAAAAAAARRRRrrrrAAAH!!_

An even bigger monster body slammed the Colossal Titan away. It looked like a supersize pteranodon. It at looked Mothra, and helped her up. "I wondered if that was you Mothra."

Armin came by and saw the other monster. "Rodan!" He shouted happily.

The beast looked up and saw him. "Well, long time no see boy." He said. "We met back in training camp, and he's here to help." Armin explained to his friends. The Colossal Titan had got back up, and began to head toward the two when suddenly a loud familiar sound shook the heavens and quaked the entire earth.

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEONNK!**

Godzilla, had returned. He pinned the Titan on the wall. And said. **"Eren, NOW!!"** Eren saw his opportunity. And rushed towards the nape of the Titan, about to deliver the final blow and then..

"How did I miss?"

He hadn't missed, it disappeared. Just like 5 years ago.

The city started to evacuate. The titans were coming. Everyone began to panic, and all the soldiers were running to get ready for battle. The first titans began to enter the city.

Meanwhile, Mothra and Rodan managed to lift Godzilla over the wall and set him down gently as they could.

He looked ahead and saw the titans. He then roared to get their attention, and it worked. 

He and the other Earth Titans began to kill the first few, but more and more kept on pouring into the Trost district.

Jean and Eren were having another fight, and they were disagreeing as always. Then a huge footstep sent them both into the air before they landed back on the hard ground.

 **"Get it together you two! In case you haven't noticed more titans are coming in."** Godzilla said sternly. **"Now would you please quit your bickering and PAY ATTENTION FOR ONCE!?!??"**

"Sorry, your right." Eren said. After Jean left, Mikasa walked over to him. "Eren, if take a turn for the worst I want you to come find me alright?" She said.

Eren protested and she tried to talk him into coming to find her so she could protect him, then she learned that she was in a different squad far away from Eren's squad.

"Sir with all due re-" "HEY!" Eren head-butted her interrupting her. "You've been given a direct order, so pull it together, NOW! This is bigger than the two of us and you know it were on the verge of extinction here have some damn perspective!"

Godzilla stomped again sending Eren into the air, Eren stood back up and growled. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT AL-"

Eren found himself shutting up the moment he saw Godzilla's imposing silhouette, covering most of the sun's light. The only thing that was visible now were his eyes, throwing a death glare at Eren. And with the additional low growling noise he made deep in his throat, it was twice as scary. **"That. Is enough, Eren."** He said. **"If she is only trying to keep you safe, then try to be a little bit grateful, just look at her, she's heartbroken that she can't be there for you. If that isn't what you call family, then I don't know what the hell you do."**

Eren looked, at first annoyed. But when he saw Mikasa's sad face, he showed signs of regret.

 **"And you know what? Coming from the super sized overgrown lizard, I almost want to thank her for being so stubborn."**

Eren looked at her and felt sorry for doing something like that to her of all people. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, your right. I'll do what I've been told." She said, "But Eren, please be careful."

He looked at her, and said, "I promise I will." And with that, they parted ways, hoping to see each other again.


	6. Broken Soul

Eren's team was making their way through the district, taking note of how many titans there were.

 _"I thought things would be be hairy, but this is insane!"_ Eren thought to himself. Then he saw something, "We've got an abnormal! Hold up!"

The abnormal titan launched off a roof and smashed against a tall building. Luckily, everyone got out of the way. But something was wrong, there was someone missing. They looked over, and to their horror, saw Thomas Wagner in the titan's mouth.

He was swallowed whole. And the titan began to walk away. "YOU BASTARD!" Eren shouted, and he began to grapple his way to the titans nape. The others tried to stop him but they couldn't keep up. He was just about to slice the nape when another titan leaped off the ground and bit his leg off, making him crash on the roofs of several buildings.

Then the other members of the group were snatched by the titans. Armin watched in horror as Eren lie there, motionless. _"Why? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch."_ He thought to himself. Then the ground shook, Armin looked over and saw a bearded titan standing there. He was picked up by the giant, and then it opened its mouth, and dropped Armin inside.

 _"No, Armin."_ Eren said as he watched his friend getting eaten, then he had flashbacks of his past, remembering how Armin told him of the world outside of the walls. The memories gave him more strength and he stood back up.

Armin was sliding down the titans throat when someone grabbed his arm. It was Eren. He then used the strength he had to throw Armin out of the titan's mouth. "I refuse to die like this, understand?" Eren said as he crouched inside the open mouth of the giant. "Armin listen, we're still going to the outside world, the things you told me about, I have to see them."

"EREN! NO!!"

The titan's mouth snapped shut. Chopping off Eren's forearm. Armin screamed in horror as he just watched his best friend in the whole world get eaten in front of him.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was walking on a rooftop, when she sensed something was off. She turned around, wondering what could have happened.

The bearded titan was about to reach for Armin again when suddenly... "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"

Rodan arrived just in time to send the titan flying miles away from Armin. He looked at the boy and gently picked him up, he then flew gently to a safer spot and set the boy down. "Armin?" The great pteranodon questioned. "Armin. Are you alright?" The horrified boy was speechless. Then Rodan said. 

"Armin listen, I want you to fall back, there's a building not too far from here where you'll be safe, that's where you'll find everyone else." And then he flew off. Armin came back to his senses and headed in the direction Rodan advised him to go. He encountered a female soldier who was desperate to bring another back to life, for they were a couple. He looked and watched helplessly as she gave him CPR, but he wouldn't respond. Armin left, and arrived at the location he was going to.

A few moments later the female soldier, whose name was Hannah, was still trying desperately to bring her boyfriend back. Then the ground shook, she looked up and all around trying to find the source. Then she saw it, a 15 meter titan walking towards them. She screamed for it to go away, but it kept coming, it reached out, ready to devour them,

 **SPLAT!**

Hannah opened her eyes slightly, and then they widened at the sight in front of her. The titan was gone, and in its place was a huge black foot. She looked up and saw him. Godzilla, he was looking down at her, she wasn't panicked at all, the great giant then leaned over and got a closer look at her and saw the soldier in her arms. He smiled and said, " **Do you need help?"** Hannah gasped and said. "Please, please help him, I love him so much."

The Colossal beast picked him up gently and whispered, **"breathe."** And then he blew a small puff of blue smoke onto the soldier. He set him down in front of Hannah. At first, nothing happened. Then every wound on the soldiers body began to disappear, the blood stains too, then a gasp for air broke the silence. "FRANZ!" Hannah screamed happily, hugging the resurrected man tightly. She then looked up at Godzilla and smiled. "Thank you." She said. **"If I were you two, I would think about starting a family somewhere in the third Wall.** " Godzilla said, before standing back up and walking away.

Meanwhile, back at the building, Mikasa had arrived and started asking everyone where Eren was. Then she saw Armin, huddled up in a corner. She walked over to him and asked if he was alright. Godzilla came by asking the same, then Armin's head shot up and looked at them. And he explained how he was the only survivor of his squad, and he blamed himself for Eren Yeager's death. "I couldn't do a thing, I'm worthless." He said crying. Everyone was shocked at this. But Godzilla was very angry. **"Armin."** He said causing the blonde to look up at him. **"This is not your fault. This will never be your fault. This is only the titans fault. And I'm going to kill them."** And with that he began to head in the direction of the murderers. Armin felt only a slight bit better, but he was glad Godzilla tried to comfort him. Then Mikasa placed her hand on his, he looked up, and flinched.

"Calm yourself, we haven't got time for you to get emotional right now." She said.

 **STOMP!**

Godzilla, stopped dead in his tracks.

Armin looked at Mikasa's eyes, they were devoid of... anything.

"On your feet." She instructed.

"Marco, if we can eliminate or bypass the titans at HQ, we can there refuel our gear, allowing us to get back over the wall. Is that assessment correct?" She said.

Marco answered, "uhh yeah I guess so, but there's just too many of them out there, even with you on point."

"I can do it." She interrupted.

She took out one of her blades. "I'm strong, real strong, none of you come close. You hear me? I am a warrior! Know this. I have the power to slay all of the titans that block our path, even if I have to do it alone. As far as I'm concerned, I am surrounded by a bunch of unskilled cowardly worms. You disappoint me, you can just sit here and twiddle your thumbs and watch how it's done." The others stated she couldn't do it, but she just said. "If I can't beat them, then I die, but if I win I live. And the only way to win is to fight." And then, she took off.

SNAP! Went Godzilla's entire brain, his nostrils were flared, his teeth clenched together like a jigsaw. And he was growling very angrily. He had heard everything Mikasa just said.

Every. Fucking. Word. As he shot his head in her direction. And then there was trouble, due Mikasa's irresponsible actions she quickly ran out of gas and fell into an alleyway between two large houses. Then she just sat there, putting her blades away as she felt the vibrations of a titan getting closer. "This world is cruel." She thought to herself. "But it's also very beautiful." Then looked up, "it was a good life." She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and felt the vibrations stop. She could feel its hand reaching for her, but she didn't do a thing, and the titans hand got closer, closer.

 _SKREEEEAAAAAAaaarrrAAHHHH!!!!_

Rodan roared and scared off the titan, then landed gently in front of Mikasa. "Hey, Mikasa are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him with the most nonchalant expression on her face. "Yeah why?" She asked. Rodan was slightly taken aback by this. "Well, cause I'm here to help." He said. "And why's that?" She all of a sudden asked, Rodan was now confused. "Uhh, it's kinda my job." He answered. Mikasa just continued to stare at him with a nonchalant expression. "Ugh forget it, just attach your cables to me." He said. Mikasa shot her cables and attached them to Rodan's chest, and then Rodan lifted her out. "Good!" He said.

"Now enjoy your flight!"

"Huh?"

Too late.

Whoosh

 **KABOOM!!**


	7. Hubris

Rodan's sonic thunderclap sent Mikasa flying all the way to wall of the Trost district. She crashed into it with a grunt, she then fell to the ground, landing on a small pile of soft materials.

She stood up a bit. "What was that for?" She questioned.

CRASH!

Something landed in front of her, and the wind from the impact pinned her to the wall. She looked up, and saw Rodan rising from the dust cloud growling angrily, it sounded like a mix between an animal growl and a human growl. He was then joined by Godzilla, who was not as, but still angry. Rodan on the other hand didn't look angry at all. He looked pissed.

"What. Were. You. THINKING?!!" He said coldly. Mikasa just had the look of annoyance, she replied with "I was completing the mission-" " **Of committing suicide?"** Godzilla interrupted. She looked at him with shock, but only slightly. "No! What kind of a question is that?" She asked with annoyance. Godzilla said **"A question I think you know the answer to."** She then simply stated "Look, I don't have time for any of this, right now I'm trying to kill the titans at HQ, the rest of the remaining soldiers stayed behind because they were cowards. But it doesn't matter, because I am strong, and I can do it a-"

"YOU ARE NOT! STRONG ENOUGH!! YOU WILL NEVER! BE STRONG ENOUGH!!"

Mikasa's eyes widened in complete shock at Rodan's sudden outburst, who looked more angry than before. His eyes looked like they had fire inside of them, he was breathing heavily and his beak was clenched together. 

Mikasa became very frightened all of a sudden, just looking at this berserk beast, who then said "Now pay close attention, cause I don't like repeating myself. You were seen, and heard by none other than the giant lizard beside me. He told me how you gave a little war speech about yourself and then took off with no plan or strategy!" 

Mikasa's eyes widened at those words. "Not to mention you completely ignored the pain of your best friend after he just watched Eren Yeager get eaten right in front of his own two eyes." Mikasa gasped, she did that? And she didn't even notice? "But, that's impossible, I would never do something like that to Armin of all-" She began. "Stop talking." The angry volcano creature said, causing her to flinch. "And consider yourself lucky, cause if it wasn't for Godzilla you would be in hell faster then you could say Biollante five times fast." Then Rodan said "Your an idiot. You know that? You, are, a, bloody. Idiot! You wouldn't be in this position. If you, single-handedly, didn't try to TAKE ON 

A TITAN ARMY!!"

Mikasa then fell to her knees, and looked down still in complete shock. Then she said "Your right... what was I thinking...every word, every action, all of it just to cover up my grief, when my parents were killed, I accepted it. It was my time, but then... Then the world just had to bring Eren into my life... And then take something from me all over again! Was this YOUR PLAN FOR ME?!" She seemed to be yelling at the sky. "Killing my parents in front of me was cruel enough! Eren wasn't even the last straw, now THIS?! I'm begging you... Please... Let me see him again... Let me say goodbye properly, please..." She was crying lightly.

Hearing this, Godzilla was suddenly calm, but felt very sad for Mikasa, it tore his heart out to hear her say that, she really was broken hearted. Rodan was also calm, he looked down and then back up at Mikasa. "Im, I'm really sorry, truly I am. But Mikasa, just because Eren's gone from this world doesn't mean he's gone for good." She looked up at him after what he said. He then said "But trying to kill yourself isn't gonna solve anything, it's best to keep the memories you still have. Instead of letting them die." Then he turned around and flew off. Godzilla stayed behind, he knew he couldn't leave Mikasa there. He placed his claw in front of her, she got up and then collapsed in his palm. " _What is wrong with me?"_ She thought to herself. _"I did that? I shut out Armin, I took off with no plan and I ashamed Eren!"_ Then she looked up Godzilla, she gave him a hug on the snout. "Oh Godzilla, what have I done?" She asked sadly. **"It's okay, it's in the past now."** He said calmly. **"But you listen to me."** She looked at him, and then he spoke.

 **"We are not just going to stand around and let Eren's death go unanswered. We are going to stay, and we are going to finish this fight."**

Mikasa then wiped away her tears, and then said with determination "Right, let's do it."

 **"Good."** Godzilla said as he placed Mikasa atop of his head. **"Now first things first. Let's get to headquarters so you can refuel on-"**

"INCOMING!"

Rodan warned Godzilla just in time for him to get slammed to the ground. Godzilla shook his head a bit, and looked over. **"Uhh you've got to be kidding."** The thing that slammed into Godzilla was around half his height. It had only two legs, but it had a long, serpentine like body and tail. It had a grey colour and it's head was completely white, it was Ramarack, the Giant Skull Crawler. It looked over to Godzilla and roared, then it began to charge at him, but then it was knocked out of the way by Rodan, who took the monster by the neck, spun it around a couple of times and then threw it over the wall.

Godzilla got back up and began to look around. **"MIKASA!!"**

Unknown to him, Mikasa had landed in the same alleyway Rodan had found her in. She looked up, and freaked out. She began to jolt her head everywhere looking for a way out. Then she saw a bloated 15 meter titan walking towards her, she was about to make to a run for it when another 15 meter titan blocked her path. Then, she remembered. _"Fight, fight, FIGHT!"_

"Eren."

 _"Kill or be killed. The only way to live, you have to fight!"_

She gasped, and began to tear up. _"I'm so sorry Eren, I'm through giving up. I'll never give up again, because like Rodan said, if I die, these memories of you die with me. Which is why, I'll do whatever it takes to win, whatever it takes to live!"_

"graaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

Then...

CRASH!

Whoooo

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Krkrkkreeee!

POW!!

Whoosh!

"Gah, ugh."

Boom.

"What was that?" Then she saw it.

It was a new Titan. It was very muscular in appearance, very different from any other she had seen. Its hair was brown, long and messy. It had pointed elvish ears. Its face resembled a skull, with skin and a hooked nose, all of its teeth were showing, twelve of them had been placed above their usual jawline. And its eyes were tornado sky green in colour.

The Titan then threw its head back and roared loudly, causing Mikasa to cover her ears.

She looked back up and...

"Grrahh"

 _"That Titan, he's.. killing... he's killing the other one."_

The rogue Titan continued to stomp on the other one's nape. Until finally it stopped. Mikasa uncovered her ears and stared at the titan in awe.

Meanwhile, Armin was grappling through the city looking for Mikasa. "Please be alright, I'm coming for you." He said to himself.

Then he heard a roar, he looked over and found Mikasa. He then came down low and scooped up Mikasa from behind. They landed on a nearby rooftop and Armin asked if she was ok. Before she could answer a familiar voice called her name.

 **"Mikasa!"**

She looked over and saw Godzilla walking towards her. She ran to him and hugged his snout. She pulled away and he began to carefully inspect her. " **Are you hurt? Is everything ok?"** She said, "Yeah, I'm good." Godzilla sighed in relief. Then Connie came by and asked "Are you guys alright?" Armin answered with a yes. "Then we better get out of here." Connie said. Then they heard footsteps.

"Crap. Two 15 meter titans." The cue ball exclaimed.

 **"I'll handle this."** Godzilla said.

"No!" Mikasa interrupted.

Godzilla looked at her confused for a second. Then she pointed to the one on their left. "That one is different." Armin asked "How?"

Then the rogue Titan took a step forward and roared at the other, who roared back in return. Then the rogue got into a fighting stance, shocking everyone. Then the other titan roared again and charged... only to be decapitated by a side swipe of the rogue's fist, sending its head flying into a building. The headless titan fell in front of the rogue Titan, who watched his hand regenerate. As the headless titan started to get back up, the rogue lifted its foot up and...

BAM!

"It- it just finished it off. It knew exactly where the weak spot was." Armin explained.

 **"Well I'll be damned. If that isn't a titan-killing titan I don't know what the hell it is."** Godzilla said. The other Earth Titans came over and Godzilla explained everything. Then Armin had an idea. An idea to get that Titan to HQ and kill the other titans that were there. At first the others thought he was crazy, except for Rodan, he thought Armin was actually onto something. Then after some thought, they agreed.

 _"What was he?"_ Mikasa thought to herself. _"Are there any more like him? I've never heard of a Titan killing another Titan. No one has, but it struck a chord in me, something so.. familiar, so... bright. I will witness to the man in the state of humanity's rage."_

Meanwhile. Back at HQ a group of soldiers were fighting when suddenly... "HIT THE DECK!!" Someone shouted as the head of a Titan broke through the wall. "Son of a.. there's too many people! They can smell us." Jean exclaimed. Everyone began to panic and head further into the building. _"This is it. This is reality."_ Jean thought. _"Of course it is, how deluded was I? No, somewhere on some level I knew it all along. I mean when you stop and think for a second it's obvious. There's no winning. Not against them."_

Suddenly.

"What?"

BAM!

A huge fist came and punched the other titans away. The one that did it roared at them. Jean looked wide eyed, and then the window broke open. It was Mikasa, Connie and Armin.

"Whew, close one. I was running low on fumes. We made it here though, crazy, but we did." Connie explained.

Jean looked at Mikasa and thought he was dreaming, then Connie said while slapping Armin's back hardly. "Your a certified genius! From now on as far as I'm concerned your word is law. Check it out. We found an abnormal that's gotta bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part, he couldn't care less about us! That's right you heard me. This big beautiful S.O.P's our ticket outta here!"

"You mean like fighting fire with fire?" A soldier asked. Jean thought they were crazy and said "listen to yourselves a titans not gonna help us! Your outta your mind if you think this can work-!" "It is working!" Mikasa interrupted. "For whatever reason he's rampaging against them, stand back and let him do it, trust me you'll see." She explained as the Titan punched another titan. "Either way, what choice do we have?"

The group was inside the building looking for the refuel stations. They found them and began to fill up. Then suddenly a bunch of titans appeared and tried to eat them. But then their napes exploded one by one. The titans collapsed and two figures stepped out of the shadows. It was Maina and Miana, they were the ones to kill the titans, and they helped everyone escape.

The group was ready to leave when Armin noticed Mikasa looking at something. He went over to her and she told him to look. He glanced and flinched.

The titans were eating the rogue Titan.

"This may sound stupid but I was hoping he'd be the key for us." She said. "I mean to help mankind, turn the tide just long enough to give us a little ray of hope." "She's right." A voice said. It was Reiner. "He's too valuable to just let die, there's too much we can learn from him. I think it's perfectly clear who our priority would be to ward the scavengers off of, he's no good to us picked apart." He said. **"I'm with Reiner on that one."** Godzilla said, **"let's do it!"** "Are you out of your mind?" Jean shouted. "We've got a path out of this nightmare and you wanna stay?" Annie said to him, "Think about it, having an abnormal as an ally would be an incredible advantage right? A cannons got nothing on a Titan that likes to rip apart its own kind." Rodan snickered and said, "she does have a point Jean." Jean just said, "do you hear yourself? He's not like a new friend." _"Wait, What is that over there?"_ Mothra asked. Armin looked over and said "oh no, its the one that ate Thomas."

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRR!!" The rogue Titan roared, as it charged at Thomas's titan, losing both of its arms and sinking its teeth into the titans nape. Everyone stared in awe as the Titan lifted the other in the air with its mouth as if it was a prize. Then it noticed another titan getting back up, using its prize it swung it over its body and hit the others weak spot. Another titan got back up and began to walk towards the rogue, only to have the dead titan in its jaws kill it.

The rogue let out one last victorious roar and Jean said. "What was that you were saying?" Then to everyone's shock except his, the rogue collapsed to the ground. Jean said "cause I think it's a moot point now." Before turning and saying "Alright, enough of this, let's leave while we can. We're lucky the ugly basturd didn't get bored. We'd've been next on the menu." **"What is that?"** Godzilla said looking at the now dead rogue Titan. Jean just walked back up and said. "Look, a titan's a titan." 

He couldn't be more wrong.

 **Mikasa's POV**

Something began to move in the titan's nape, and it revealed itself to be a person. My heart nearly stopped at that very moment. For that person was...

... My Beloved Eren Yeager.

I hopped off the roof, ignoring Armin calling to me. I landed and started running, towards him. Towards Eren. Closer, closer, till finally I got to him, and embraced him dearly.

Then a thought came to me, and I quickly put my ear to his chest. At first, nothing... then.

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

Thump-thump

He was alive. I began to cry out for him. Hell some would say I cried my heart out for him. But I couldn't care less. Because Eren was okay. And that's all that mattered.

 **Armin's POV**

Jean and I got them back to the top of HQ. I was stunned, seeing that Eren's leg and arm had grown back. "It's him." I thought to himself. "But, his arm, his leg, I don't understand. I watched him get eaten. I watched him die, I saw..." then I gasped, feeling tears well up in my eyes, I took Eren's new left arm and said. "How is this... possible?" As I joined Mikasa's tears.

 **Godzilla's POV**

 **Maina, Miana, Mothra, Rodan and me looked in shock at this discovery. Then finally, I came to my senses, turned around and said...**

 **"So. Does that mean. Eren Yeager, did all this?"**


	8. Confession

Much has happened since everyone found out that Eren could turn into a Titan, which would now be called. The Attack Titan. He managed to plug up the hole in Wall Rose using a giant boulder, Eren and the others joined the Survey Corps and are now under the responsibility of none other, than Humanity's strongest soldier, Captain Levi. During this time they found out that Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir were also titan shifters, and it turned out Bertholdt was the Colossal Titan, and Reiner was the Armoured Titan.

As for the Earth Titans, they were allowed to join them as well. It was Levi who decided that, he figured it would be useful to have them along. He especially liked Rodan, because how fast he was. Mothra found a bit of enjoyment with section commander and titan obsessed Hange Zoe. Godzilla however, was worried about something, something that had been worrying him a few months ago. He had sensed something that was going on somewhere in the frozen void of space, something unusual, something mysterious, something... demonic. He tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't go away. Then suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by someone shouting "Hey there big guy!"

He looked over and saw Hange. He sighed and rolled his eyes. **"Hello miss Hange."** He said with annoyance. Hange had really started to get on Godzilla's nerves, from all the experiments she had done on him. She was also obsessed with titans, the things that did nothing but walk around looking for a human to chomp on, she even had two as pets or test subjects, she even gave them both a name.

He lied down on the ground and kept his eyes half open. Hange came up to his face and smiled. **"If you're going to ask me to watch your pets again then please find someone else."** He said with more annoyance. "Oh come on, all I wanted was another experiment." She said excitingly. **"What's in it for me? All I do get out of it is a pain in my head, and you don't have anything else to offer me. So take your questions, take your experiments, take those two annoying cannibals, and get out of my sight."**

She sighed and said "Alright I'll go." And with that, she left. Godzilla grumbled annoyingly. "Tell me about it." A voice said. He looked over and saw Captain Levi walking up to him. **"Ah, hello captain."** He said. Levi sat down next to him and said "So, how are things?" Godzilla replied **"Well other than the fact that I am being constantly experimented on by a titan loving maniac! I'm good."** Levi slightly snickered at this. "I really need to talk to her about that. She hasn't stopped since our Big ass Titan incident." Godzilla chuckled **"How could I forget that?"**

During the battle with the "Big ass Titan" it was only discovered by all of the Survey Corps that Godzilla could roar so loudly that it left a huge hole through the Titan's body, killing it without the roar even hitting the nape. And ever since, Hange has been begging him to show her anymore powers that he had. All of which were denied. 

And after the defeat Rod Reiss's Titan, Krista Lenz, (whose actual name was Historia Reiss) became queen.

 **"Say, how's Eren doing?"** He asked. Levi replied "he's not too bad. He still is the same brat I knew when we first met." Godzilla smiled and looked out at the grassy field in front of them. **"It's getting late, you should probably head back."** Levi got up and began to walk back to their headquarters.

Later that night...

Eren was sitting outside watching the Earth Titans take care of a few pure and abnormal titans about 3 miles away from headquarters. He looked at them and wondered to himself _"what would've happened, if they weren't here to protect us? Would we still have a fighting chance? Or would we be consumed no matter what?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by someone who walked up beside him. He looked over and saw Mikasa had joined him. He looked back at Earth Titans, there was silence between them both, then finally Eren said "I heard what happened." Mikasa looked at him in confusion. "I heard what happened on the day I was eaten." He said. Mikasa sighed "Oh, I'm guessing they told you." Eren nodded in approval. 

There was more silence, then Mikasa said "Eren." He looked over to her, she continued. "I- I think it's you." She said. He became confused, until she said "I think your the reason I want to live. When I found out that you... died, I completely lost control of myself, and did reckless things that I can't even remember, it's like a demon took over me, and then when I saw you coming out of the titan's nape. It was gone." Eren was stunned by what she was saying, and she was beginning to tear up a bit. "And the thought, the memory, whatever it is of you disappearing still haunts me today, and... I can hardly bare it." She sniffed, beginning to break. She tried her best to hide it but it was still obvious she was crying. 

Eren's eyes were very wide. He had never seen this side of Mikasa before, and honestly, he didn't like it at all. That's when he stood up and faced her. "Mikasa." He said. She looked up at him, and then he spoke. "From this day forward, I will no longer push you away or tell you to leave." Mikasa's eyes grew wide. "From this day forward, I will not tell you to follow the orders you were given." He helped her get back on her feet. "From this day forward, Mikasa Ackerman, I will stand by your side and fight." Mikasa's eyes grew wider at every word. "Always and forever Mikasa, to wrap your scarf again." He said.

She looked at him with the widest eyes. Then she breathed in, let it out, walked over to Eren, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Eren's eyes widened in shock, not expecting that move. But he slowly calmed, drooping his eyes a bit, before closing them fully and returning the kiss.

They parted, and smiled at each other. "I've been meaning to do that for a long time." Mikasa said, then Eren asked "Mikasa, would you, like to stay with me for the night?" Mikasa smiled and nodded her head. And off they went, together.

Godzilla watched them as they made their way back to headquarters. He smiled and thought to himself _**"way to go Eren, way to go."**_ Then he looked up into the stary night, and noticed a strange yellow star shining particularly bright. He wondered what it could be, before drifting to sleep.


	9. Cave of the Earth Titans

Eren's eyes opened slightly, he blinked a few times until he could see clearly. He saw he was in his room, but something didn't seem right. Then the memories of last night filled his head. He smiled and looked down. 

There, he saw Mikasa sleeping peacefully on top of him. Her head and right hand was on his chest while his right hand held her other. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head. Then her eyes squinted, and opened slightly. She looked up and smiled at her love. "Morning Eren." She said peacefully, "Morning Mikasa." He answered.

The two briefly kissed each other for a short while. Then, they dressed themselves, got breakfast and headed out, where Commander Erwin, Captain Levi, and Hange were waiting.

"Alright, listen up. The plans for today are simple. Three of you will be assigned into a different section. And each section will all be accompanied by one of the Earth Titans." Erwin shouted. "Your mission will be to eliminate any titans that you encounter. Notify your Earth Titan of any abnormals in the area. And make this the final expedition, to take back Wall Maria!" "YES SIR!!" The soldiers shouted. Erwin smiled and Hange took over.

"Alrighty then cadets!" She said cheerfully, and she explained how everything was going to work. Three soldiers were placed on the left wing. And they were going with Mothra. Jean, Connie and Sasha got the right wing and Rodan. Sasha was actually quite happy she was going with Connie for some reason. And finally Eren, Mikasa and Armin received centre guard, and they had Godzilla. Mikasa and Eren were glad they would be together on this mission, but they dared not to show it in front of Levi.

The mission commenced, and off they went.

On the left side, the group had come to a worn down village. They hopped off their horses and traveled on foot. Mothra and the twins were starting to get a bad feeling, a very bad one. _"Wait."_ Mothra suddenly said. The soldiers turned to look at her. "Is there something that we're doing that's bothering you?" One of them asked. _"No,"_ she said, _"something isn't right."_ The soldiers just simply continued. Another one saw something on the ground, they went to touch it when suddenly. "No!" Someone grabbed his arm, it was Miana. "Poison." She said. He backed away.

Meanwhile on the other side, Sasha kept making quick side glances at Connie as they rode their horses. This got noticed by Jean, who put on his cocky smile. "Ooh, someone's gotta an interest, eh?" He said teasingly. Sasha yelped and blushed a small bit while Jean chuckled in triumph. "Hold up, we've got a few titans up ahead." Rodan announced, and immediately they slowed down. Rodan landed softly with a large boom. He looked ahead and then turned to the team. "Looks like two 6 meters and one abnormal." Jean still in his mood said, "I think it's been a few years since you bashed a titan." Rodan smiled squinting his eyes and answered, "Hmmm, maybe your right, mind if I practice on your head?" Jean immediately shut up. "I didn't think so." Rodan said frowning.

Eren and his team were riding a bit slowly. He was watching for any nearby titans. They noticed it was getting late, soon they came to a small forest area and decided to set up camp. While they made their dinner over the fire they made, Godzilla kept a sharp eye on the area around them. Then Eren said, "Hey, guess what, Mikasa and I are together now." Armin looked up at him and smiled, "Tha- that's amazing, congratulations guys I'm really happy for you!" Mikasa blushed. "Thanks Armin, we uhh, we kind of had our first kiss last night." She said with a smile. **"I noticed that, and I'm proud of you, both of you."** Godzilla said. Eren smiled and poked the fire. Then he heard something. He shot his head in the direction it came from. Mikasa noticed this, "Eren wha-" "Sh!" Mikasa slightly gasped. "I heard something." He answered. 

Mikasa got her guard up, and made a torch from the fire. They all walked over cautiously towards the source. Godzilla followed close behind, getting down on his claws. Mikasa walked ahead a small bit, still holding her torch. She shone the light in every direction, and found nothing. "It was probably just a rabbit." She said, walking back. **"Wait."** Godzilla said, she stopped. **"What's that?"** He said feeling a vibration in the ground. Then suddenly the ground beneath Mikasa's feet caved in taking her with it. "MIKASA!!" Eren shouted rushing to where she fell, Armin held him back to stop him from falling too. But Eren just struggled trying to get to her.

Mikasa screamed the whole way down, when something cut her below her right eye. Then she landed on the ground and grunted loudly, and then she blacked out.

Eren screamed out her name several times and there was no response. The fall was at least 20 meters, she had to have survived. "MIKASA!!"

Mikasa's eyes opened very slowly, and then she began to panic. Her breathing was deep and rapid. Then she saw her torch going out, she rushed to it and began blowing on it. Then finally the light returned, and she could see again. "MIKASA!" She heard her name. It was faint but she could hear it, and she knew that it was Eren. So she shouted back. "EREN!"

Eren gasped in relief. "Mikasa! Your Okay!"

"Well, it's a bit dark down here, but other than that it's fine!" She replied.

Godzilla then said to her, **"Mikasa! Are you hurt!? Is anything else down there!?** " 

Mikasa answered, "Well I did get a cut on my face, otherwise I'm good!"

Eren sighed in awe and relief. Just a small cut, and that was it. "Armin. Get all the rope we have." "On it." And off he went.

Mikasa began to look around her, she was in some sort of cave. Then when she picked up her torch, she gasped. **"What's wrong? What is it!?"** Godzilla said having heard her. It took her a while to answer but she finally said, "there's... paintings down here." Godzilla narrowed his eyes slightly. **"What?"** He said. 

"I said there's paintings down here. And they look like... you."

Godzilla gasped slightly. **"R-really?"** He questioned. She answered, "Yes, there's a real actual painting of you down here."

On the wall of the cave, was a painting of Godzilla,

"Oh my god, there's one of Mothra too!" She explained.

And to the left of Godzilla's painting was one of Mothra.

Then suddenly she started laughing. "Mikasa what is it?" Eren questioned. She said, "It's Rodan!"

Godzilla was beyond impressed at this point.

"Oh my god! All three of the Earth Titans are here!" Eren smiled and said, "That's incredible!" **"I don't believe it."** Godzilla said.

"Wow." Mikasa said, smiling. Then she turned around, and screamed.

"AAAAAHH!!"

"MIKASA!" 

**"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"**

"It's okay, it's okay. It's just another painting." She said.

 **"What is it?"**

She stuttered at first. "I-I-it's a... three headed dragon."

There was indeed a painting on the wall of a three headed dragon, the most terrifying thing in the cave.

Godzilla gasped at this. A three headed dragon? He heard a familiar laugh fill his head, and briefly saw it spread its enormous wings and rear back on powerful legs. He shuddered as its joyous laughter became the most savage roar.

Never had Godzilla seen-sensed-something so vicious.

"Godzilla?" Eren said.

Godzilla came back to his senses and looked at Eren. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

Godzilla looked down at the ground for a second before saying, **"I uh- I think I did."** Eren became confused. Then Armin came back with the ropes. And then Eren lowered it down. "Mikasa, grab on!" She took hold of the ropes and shouted, "I've got it!" "PULL!" They began pulling her back up, Godzilla made it much easier. Then she finally reached the surface, to be met with the arms of Eren. She hugged him tight. And he did the same. Then they shared another kiss from each other. She hugged him again and said, "Thank you Eren. Thank you for everything you've done for me." He looked into her eyes and said, "Something like those things, are unforgettable to do." She couldn't help but smile let a small giggle escape her.

 **"I think that's enough adventure for one night."** Godzilla said standing up. **"Let's go."** And so they got on their horses, and went back.


	10. Monster Zero

The expedition was a failure. Even though Godzilla's team came back with a small scar. Connie was injured in battle and Mothra's entire squad was wiped out.

But no one was going to be more angry than Jean Kirchstein. Because he was about to find out, he had been replaced.

After Jean helped Sasha take Connie to the infirmary. He looked over noticed the scar on Mikasa's cheek. He gasped and ran over to her. "Mikasa! Are- are you alright?! I mean where did you get that scar from, and-" "I'll take it from here, thank you." a voice said.

Jean looked and Eren walked towards them, taking Mikasa by the hand walking away with her smiling gently. Jean was shocked. "Y- your with her?" He said coldly. Eren turned to look at him and replied, "Yes, Jean. She's with me. And she's happy with it." Jean just said with a little more anger. "You are with her?!"

"Yes, Jean, they are together." Said Rodan appearing before them. "Gotta problem with that? Cause I can arrange a little date for you and me. And by date, I mean training. And by training, I mean I'm gonna kill you. So take your problems, take your threats, take your annoying ego, and. Piss. The fuck. Off." He said.

Jean flinched, then turned to look Eren straight in the eyes. "You're gonna pay for this Yeager." He said coldly. Then he stormed off.

"What's his issue?" Eren said annoyingly. "Jealousy. Just plain simple jealousy." Rodan answered. Eren scoffed and shook his head. 

"Hmh, and people say I'm overprotective of you." Mikasa joked. Eren looked at her and chuckled a bit. Then Rodan said, "Uh, by the way. Um, Godzilla, Mothra and me need everyone out front. It's urgent." Then he walked off.

Everyone was outside wondering what could be wrong, Eren, Armin and Mikasa stood next to each other and looked around at everyone. "I wonder why the Earth Titans wanted everyone here." Armin said.

Then suddenly Godzilla roared and got everyone's attention. There was silence for a few moments. Then, he spoke.

 **"On the expedition. Mikasa Ackerman fell into a large cave hidden within the earth. It was there, she discovered paintings more ancient than the walls."**

There was whispers among the crowd. Then Godzilla spoke again.

 **"The paintings were of us... and our ancient enemy."**

"The dragon." Mikasa said quietly. And it appeared the Earth Titans heard her. _"Yes, the dragon."_ Mothra said. 

**"And their name... is like a curse. We dare not, speak it."** Godzilla said.

"However, on a special occasion, like this meeting. We do have to say their name." Rodan spoke.

There was silence again, then Rodan said, "They are, the devil with three heads."

Mothra said, _"They are, the one who is_

 _many."_

Godzilla finally spoke, **"They are...**

 **Ghidorah."**

There were then many gasps among the crowd. Mikasa clutched to Eren tightly. Even Levi himself flinched at the name.

The Earth Titans nodded slightly, expecting that kind of response.

Then Godzilla sighed, and began to tell the tale, of Ghidorah, the Three Headed Dragon of outer space.

 _Flashback_

 **Godzilla's POV**

 ** _The battle raged on for what seemed like days. Mothra was down, Rodan was injured badly. And I was only one still standing. Ghidorah smiled at their victory, and used their gravity beams to lift me off the ground and slam me into ten buildings, that buried me in rubble._**

 ** _Ghidorah laughed at this joyously. Their laugh slowly becoming their roar. I was too weak to fight any longer._**

 ** _We would all have shared the same fate. If it were not for the bravest man I've ever known but never noticed._**

 ** _Dr. Ishiro Serwizawa._**

 ** _The pilot of the metal version of me._**

 ** _MechaGodzilla_**

 ** _He arrived in time to face Ghidorah, and save us. With MechaGodzilla he was strong. But Ghidorah was stronger. He ended up getting thrown into a large building and damaging most of his systems. But as Ghidorah made their way over to finish him off. He activated his rockets and launched himself at the demon. Then he used the boost of firepower and launched himself and Ghidorah into the atmosphere and then plummet into the ocean. Then, as a final act of bravery and heroic determination. He sacrificed himself by using self destruct, in hopes of killing Ghidorah. Though he failed, he drove off Ghidorah, forcing them to retreat into the frozen void of the universe._**

 _End of flashback_

Everyone was wide eyed in shock after hearing this. Mikasa had covered her mouth with both of her hands. Eren didn't know how to react to this. Armin had shrunk into a small ball within the crowd. Even Captain Levi looked like he had pissed himself.

Then Godzilla spoke once more. **"Dr. Serizawa, died a hero. And one who will always be remembered as the one who defeated Ghidorah."**

Then he looked at the crowd. **"However, I fear that while we have been sent back to this place. So has our history."** He looked up at the sky, so did everyone else. And then they noticed the strange yellow star that was making the sky look darker. There were more gasps among the crowd. Then Rodan spoke. "Yes, we believe that the other yellow light that you see in the sky, is them." And then a few people began panicking and started running in all directions.

Godzilla stomped to get their attention. And then he said, **"Keep it together! Panicking isn't going to end up saving your life."** The panicking soldiers calmed and came back. **"Now, I know this will sound like I'm asking you to die, but we are not going to let this monster destroy earth that easily. We are not going to cower in fear and let them win. We are not going to let them destroy humanity forever. We are going to accept their challenge, and fight! And that is why we called all of you here, to help us. Cause it doesn't matter how different you are from each other. What does matter, is that you will fight for what is right, and for humanity itself. Now will you please. Fight with us! Will you please. Help us save the world!"**

There was not a single sound for at least 30 seconds. Not a single one.

"I will fight!"

It was Eren. He stepped up and showed the first courage. "I'm going to!" Said Armin, stepping up beside his friend. "Don't think you're going without me!" Mikasa said proudly. It didn't take long for everyone else.

They were all going to stand by their allies and die alongside each other. They were willing to put their lives on the line. They were all willing to fight.


	11. It's a Cruel World

Mikasa was outside training for the battle that had yet to come. This was a common thing for her to be doing, but never this hard. Her 30 sit-ups, changed to 50, and her hand to hand combat time went from 20 minutes, to 2 hours. She was pushing herself harder and harder by the day. To protect Eren. And to fight.

Many years ago she was just a little girl who lived in a small house with her loving mother and father. But after they were both murdered in front of her eyes, she was taken, her will to live was gone. Then, she met Eren Yeager, the boy who she was in love with since the day they first met. He saved her from being sold to the black market and gave her hope, together they killed the kidnappers. After it was all over Eren gave Mikasa his red scarf and Mikasa was taken in by Eren's family. Now, she is a strong, beautiful but deadly soldier, living in this beautifully, cruel world.

"Mikasa!" An all-too familiar voice said, she turned around and smiled. "Eren!" She said happily. They walked to each other and hugged. Then Eren pulled away slightly and asked, "Care to train with me?" Mikasa looked at him and nodded. "Sure. I was going to take a small break soon but I think it can wait." Then Eren smiled and then, they began.

Eren got into a fighting stance, Mikasa got into her own. Then Eren narrowed his eyes and smirked slightly, Mikasa repeated. They looked at each other for quite some time. Then Eren threw a punch forward, aiming for Mikasa's abdomen. She dodged the attack, and sent a foot towards his side. Eren fell, and got back up and aimed for her head. She was hit, and briefly dazed. But recovered just in time to dodge Eren's foot going for her side. She grabbed his leg, and pulled hard, making Eren land on his back. He was done. Mikasa smiled at her victory and knelt down to look at him. "The key to an actual victory is, never let down your guard." She said. Then unexpectedly, as she got back up Eren swooped his feet at her legs making her fall onto her back. Then he pinned her down, and her eyes opened. "I win." He said smiling. She giggled slightly, and then Eren helped her get up. They smiled at each other, and then shared another kiss.

"Hey, guys." Both Eren and Mikasa looked and saw Armin walking towards them. He looked kind of worried about something. "Hey Armin, what's wrong?" Eren asked, with confusion. It took a while for him to answer, but their blonde friend said, "Umma, section commander Hange and me were looking for you, both of you. There's something we need to talk about back at headquarters."

When they got inside, commander Erwin and Levi were also waiting for them. Then they led them to a small room with large table and many chairs in the middle. Hange was already sitting down, though she didn't look as cheery as usual. In fact she looked worried as well. Eren and Mikasa sat down next to each other across from and a bit to the left of where Hange was. Armin sat next to her, Levi was on the other side, and commander Erwin was at the front of the table. Eren and Mikasa looked at everyone and wondered to themselves why they were both called to this meeting. Then Hange finally spoke.

"I know your both wondering why you are here." She said, and the two nodded in submission. "Well, the reason is because we have discovered something that could potentially, affect Eren's Titan powers." They both became very confused. Then Levi spoke, "And plus, it's better to tell you now while your still alive, brats." Then Armin pulled out a book. Opened it and showed them a picture of looked to be a woman holding an apple and a 6 meter titan with a hood and cloak.

"That's Ymir." Armin said, pointing to the woman. "Here, she's making a deal with the devil of all earth, a deal that has been made to seal the fate of every one of the titan powers and their holders." Eren and Mikasa both gasped slightly. Then Hange spoke up. "The story goes, Ymir fritz created the power of the titans. She became the first one. The Founding Titan. And she divided her power into eight others. The Female Titan, the Armoured Titan, the Colossal Titan, the Beast Titan, the Jaw Titan, the Cart Titan, the Warhammer Titan, and the Attack Titan. All of them had different appearances and abilities. But they all shared something in common. If someone is turned into a titan, and they eat the current holder of one of the nine powers. Then the power will be passed on to them, and they become human again. But at terrible price, for at the very moment the flesh of the old holder touches their lips. They will have a half life, an incurable life, a short life of only 13 years."

"What we are trying to tell you two, is that. Eren Yeager, does not have much time left to live. He only has 8 years left of his life." Erwin stated. "We are truly sorry about this, but there is no cures to this I'm afraid. You may both be dismissed now."

They walked outside, and the looks on their faces were not of happiness. Mikasa looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. Eren looked like he was about to throw up. And when the Earth Titans heard the news, their reactions were all different from the other. Mothra was just silent. Rodan was devastated. And Godzilla was very, very angry. He thankfully took his anger out on the titans. But ended up smashing a cliffside into a million pebbles.

Then Mikasa went missing the next morning and Eren had gone to look for her. He searched until noon, but he found her up high in one of the giant trees in the forest near headquarters. It was raining quite hard, but that didn't stop Eren. However when he got closer to Mikasa he heard she was crying lightly. He grappled over and when he finally got to her.

"Why? Why? Why, why does it always have to be this way." He heard her say through the drops of the rain and the drips of her tears. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!??!" She all of a sudden shouted out. "All I wanted-, was just to be with him, LIVE with him.- But no matter what I do reality will always pull me back." Eren listened to her every word. "I'm sorry Aunt Carla. But I can't save him this time. No matter how hard I try this world will alwAYS END IN THE CRUEL WAY IT ALWAYS DOES!" She began sobbing even harder. There was a rumble of thunder. Mikasa sobbed like she was wasn't even trying to hide it.

Eren came up to her and sat down behind her. She turned around, and buried her face in his chest, soaking his already damp cloak. He hugged her tightly, and put her hood up, so she didn't catch a cold, though she probably couldn't care less about herself. She was still crying in his arms. He was trying to comfort her the best he could.

But he already knew, it wasn't going to be okay. Because, in the end.

It's a cruel world.


	12. Blue Magic

Eren Yeager, was dying. The word had spread in a matter of days. There were talks filled with worry and concern, especially among the Survey Corps. However there were two people in those talks, who were concerned, worried, and heartbroken. And those two people, were Carla Yeager, and Mikasa Ackerman.

When Carla heard that her son's life would end early. She broke down instantly, so much that she cried blood. Mikasa was beginning to have nightmares of Eren dying right in front of her, and for first time in a long time. She was terrified, and she felt pain. But not just any pain. She was feeling Armin's pain, on that day, when Eren was eaten. However, those nightmares were very rare due to Eren's promise of staying with her all the time. Even if she did have one, he would be there to comfort her.

The Earth Titans were all distraught, and devastated. A curse was the last thing they needed before the arrival of Ghidorah. Even if it didn't take them years to get to earth, how would this curse affect Eren's Attack Titan power?

None of them were more concerned than Godzilla. He heard about Mikasa's nightmares, and was wondering if he could do something. But he was also trying to figure out something that could help Eren. Even if it didn't break Ymir's curse. Then, Godzilla had an idea.

It was near midnight, and everyone was sleeping quite fine. Almost everyone. Mikasa was having another nightmare, she saw Eren getting in his Titan form fighting Ghidorah, and losing. Eren was vaporized by a direct hit of Ghidorah's lightning breath. Mikasa screamed, but no sound could be heard. All of a sudden the images vanished, and she was in a large, foggy space. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke to her.

"Sssay now, what have we here?" It said, it had a voice that sounded like the hiss of a million snakes. She turned to her left, and saw a huge golden dragon head with long straight horns smiling evilly at her. She jumped and backed away.

"You are a strong girl," another voice said. "But not strong enough." It sounded like the rumble of an avalanche. Mikasa turned her head left, there was another gold dragon head. It looked a bit different from the one on her right. One of the differences being that it's horns were curved.

"Now, now, brothers, play nice." Said a rumbling voice that sounded much more like a savage growl. Mikasa looked at the place between the two heads. And out of the fog, emerged one last golden dragon head. This ones horns were curved like the head on her left, though they were differently shaped. And it was smiling widely, slit eyes narrowed and sharp teeth glistening. Mikasa gasped and the three heads rose up. Dispersing the fog, and revealing their true form.

The beast was much larger than Godzilla, and appeared to possess long manes on each of their necks. The middle head's horns were notably straighter and longer than those of its peripheral heads. Their wings were also large and more bat-like in appearance, though they were currently being used as forelimbs. Each of their heads had a frill of horns, but each horn is longer and more curved. They had twin tails which ended in fish-like fins. Their legs were digitigrade with avian-like feet. Their eyes were also a fiery red which seem to glow.

Mikasa gasped, and then she found her voice. "Y-y-your g-g-Ghidorah." The heads smiled evilly looking at each other. Then the middle head said "Yes, we are. Though we do prefer the name... King Ghidorah." Mikasa flinched at this, but then she wasn't afraid. She became braver, she got back up and looked angrily at Ghidorah. "You don't scare me. No matter how big you are. But I have something to tell you. My name. Is Mikasa Ackerman! And I am a warrior!So stay away from Eren, he is my boyfriend. And if you so much as touch him then I'll-" "What?" The middle head asked. Mikasa gasped slightly, then the right head spoke. "You gonna hurt usss." It mocked, chuckling slightly. Mikasa glared angrily at them. "I'll do much worse than that. I'll kill you, I'll tear you down and apart until all that's left is your teeth!" Ghidorah started laughing joyously, and it morphed slowly into a terrifying roar. Mikasa shuddered at this. Then suddenly, the monster reared back on a pair of powerful legs, and unraveled its impressive wingspan of perhaps 300 meters wide. Then all three heads looked down at Mikasa. Took in a deep breath, and fired bolts of lightning at her.

Mikasa shot up from her bed, covered in sweat and her was breathing shaky, rapid and deep. Eren woke up and hugged her, "shh, Mikasa it's ok, it's ok, it was only a dream, Mikasa it was only, a dream. You're safe, you're safe." Mikasa breathing was still shaky, but it was slowly calming down. She placed her head on Eren's chest. He hugged her tightly, placing another kiss on her head. He was so worried about her. Her nightmares were getting more and more worse every night. And when he was gone, he wouldn't be there help her anymore. _"What do I do?"_

*Tap tap*

They both went to the door, opened it, and saw Godzilla outside. He smiled and said

 **"Come on, I wanna show you something, and bring Armin as well."**

It wasn't long before the trio was in Godzilla's claw, going someplace that he said would help them with all of the stress that they've been dealing with.

After a few minutes of walking, Eren woke up and realized that they were outside the walls. He asked Godzilla where he was taking them. Godzilla looked at them and said **"Have you ever heard of the ocean?"** The trio looked at him, Armin answered. "You mean the endless body of salt water that is said to be impossible? We have but we've never seen it." Godzilla smiled and then suddenly he stopped, and looked ahead. The trio looked at him, confused.

 **"Wait for it."** He said.

Then suddenly, the clouds began moving away. And when they did they revealed a stunning blue moon.

The trio gasped in amazement at this. **"It's beautiful isn't it?"** Godzilla said. **"Almost as beautiful what's underneath."** Eren, Armin and Mikasa looked at him confused. Then when they looked down. Their breath, was taken clean away.

It was the very thing that they all dreamed about seeing since they were kids. The thing that they thought, defied imagination.

But this however. Was not imagination. This was indeed real. This was...

"Th- the ocean. It's really real." Armin said. "It's amazing." Eren added. "I never thought it would be so... magical." Mikasa stated, not finding another way to describe this.

Godzilla smiled. And looked at the amazing site with them. **"Anyone care for a swim?"** He asked. The trio looked at him as if he was crazy. But then Godzilla set them down on the ground, walked to the shore. And stepped into the warm, blue sea. When he got far enough he dove beneath the water. The trio gasped, but suddenly the sea erupted, and Godzilla roared as he breached like a whale, and then he dove back under with an enormous splash. Then Eren went to a high spot above the water, and preformed a stunning dive into the ocean. Mikasa soon followed behind, and Armin jumped in too.

They swam together for half an hour, having a time of their lives that they would cherish forever. They swam deep, saw a coral reef, and thousands of little fish swimming in between the coral. Eren sneaked up on Mikasa and lifted her up out of the water, she laughed at this moment. And they both ended up making a big splash. They both surfaced, and smiled at each other.

They were about to kiss again when someone splashed them both. Armin threw a small, nervous wave at them. "Ooooooh, you're gonna get it now." Mikasa said, as she splashed him back.

Eren got out, and watched his best friend and girlfriend played in the waves. He smiled enjoying the beautiful moment that they would cherish for eternity.

 **"Eren,"** Godzilla said. Eren looked over and saw that Godzilla was out of the water as well. **"Eren, I want this to be the last thing you ever see."** Eren became confused. **"What I'm trying to tell you is to survive the battle that's coming. To see this again. And to make things better, I want Mikasa to be standing in front of you, her silhouette on the moon, eyes closed, smiling gently. I want that, to be the last thing you ever see, before you leave. Can you do that for me?"**

"Yes, I can. Thank you Godzilla."

 _"I'm going to return to the home that was taken from me, I will do it."_


	13. Size Does Matter

The Earth Titans predicted that it would probably take 5 whole years for Ghidorah to get to earth. And that'll help with how much training they need to do.

Today they were building a new weapon that Rodan thought would be effective on weakening Ghidorah's massive wings. They were called TNT cannons, which were twenty barrels of explosives loaded onto a large catapult. And from a giant monsters perspective, that was like a titan getting hit by a cannonball, that explodes.

It was noon, and Mothra got back with many large nets. These were for keeping the explosives tight together. Soon after she landed, Sasha, Connie, Levi and Hange began loading the barrels into the nets. Mothra even learned how to tie the knot with her antenna. After this was done, Godzilla came to see how much they had gotten finished. He was very impressed by the fact that they had already managed to make 8 nets filled with explosive barrels. **"Well done everyone. Keep up the good work!"** He said to them. "You know..." said Connie panting. "Compared to you Earth Titans, Keith Shadis makes training feel like a small breeze." Godzilla chuckled, Sasha snorted quietly and smirked. **"Good one."** Godzilla said.

Meanwhile back at the training grounds, Rodan, Eren and Mikasa were helping Armin build his strength up. Though he wasn't that good at combat in the beginning, he made up for it with the gift of intelligence. Rodan however was pushing him really hard, harder even than Mikasa. He changed it from 'let's train Armin for a little while' to. "Come on boy! Faster!" He shouted as Armin ran across the track. Then Armin collapsed, gasping for air. Rodan walked over and loomed over the boy, who turned onto his back and looked Rodan in the eyes. "Can we... just... call it... a day now?" He asked panting. 

Rodan narrowed his eyes and said, "Ghidorah might be as pretty as an angel. But they sure as hell ain't one. Like I said a few days ago, they are the devil with three heads, they are gonna eat you alive boy." Armin made the look of 'awe, god.' on his face. Then Eren stepped up, not liking the way this creature was treating his best friend. "Rodan stop! Look at him! He's about to heart attack! Give him-" 

"HEY!" Rodan interrupted. "I didn't say we were still going, did I?" He said, then he looked back down at Armin and nodded. "We're done. Though next time I kinda wanna see blood." Then he turned away. Rodan was not really like the other Earth Titans. He was more of a neutral character, the truth is he could give a damn with or without humans, he couldn't care less about their well being. He was tough, but he still showed a little compassion for them, as well as any ally of his. He was what many called, an Anti-Hero.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Everyone could feel it. Eren, Armin and Mikasa struggled to keep their balance. "What's going on?" Mikasa asked startled a bit. Then the ground erupted in front of them, and then something landed. It was a new monster.

The creature was only about 3 meters in height, but it had a length of 10 meters. It had only two long forelimbs, a long serpentine tail, it's body was a dark brownish green colour, and it head was a boney white colour. The beast looked at the trio. Then it roared and charged. The thing leaped up but it was caught by the beak of Rodan, and thrown a kilometre away. "What the hell is that thing?!" Eren said. "Wait a minute. I've seen something like that before." Mikasa said. "It was back in Trost. I saw it right before I was knocked off of Godzilla's head." She was right. This was the same creature that appeared back in Trost. Or at least a smaller version of it. A Skullcrawler.

Then the small Skullcrawler got back up, then suddenly it let out a very loud shriek. Rodan and the trio covered their ears from the sound. Then the ground erupted in all directions. There were 14 Skullcrawler's in total, and they had Rodan, Armin, Eren and Mikasa completely surrounded. Then the ground exploded in front of the one that shrieked. And then the big one from Trost landed in front the surrounded victims, it was Ramarak. Rodan gasped slightly. "I thought these things didn't hunt in packs!" He said. Then Ramarak roared, giving the order for the smaller ones to get their price. 

Rodan knew he couldn't take them on all at once. But he needed to protect his friends. Then when they were about to pounce a loud familiar weapon stopped them just in time.

Godzilla's superoar.

The mighty balance keeper had come to aid his allies. Along with many other soldiers, Sasha, Connie, Levi and Hange amongst them. Godzilla set down Sasha and Connie, who had 3DMG with them. Mikasa and Armin put on their gear, but then Mikasa noticed something. "Wait, what about Eren?" Godzilla looked at her and said, **"Don't worry about him, I know he can take 'em."** Mikasa looked in shock at him. "WHAT?! ARE YOU-" "Mikasa!" Eren said. She turned and looked at him. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, it'll be alright. My Titan form is bigger than them, and they're a lot dumber than I am." He said, then he cupped her face with his hands and brushed her cheekbones. His left thumb gently brushed her scar, "I already promised you that I would wrap your scarf again. I'm not about to break it this soon." Then Eren pulled her into a small hug. She slowly calmed, and then pulled away, "ok, I'm fine now." Eren smiled and said, "you be careful out there." She nodded, and climbed into Godzilla's palm. Eren then looked ahead, and bit his hand.

A bolt of lightning, a cloud of smoke, and a familiar, deafening roar. Signaled the arrival, of the Attack Titan.

Eren was in full control of the Attack Titan. He charged towards one, it tried bite his head, only to be met with a hardened fist and have its neck broken. Eren roared and charged into battle.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and Rodan went to meet Ramarak head on. The skull devil roared, and leaped at Godzilla. Godzilla grabbed its throat and threw it to the ground. The big Skullcrawler got back up and caught Rodan by the throat. Godzilla grabbed its tail and threw it into a forest of giant trees. Ramarak crashed into a large tree, causing it to fall onto the monster. It recovered and charged again.

Meanwhile, the Attack Titan, Mikasa and the others were battling with the smaller Skullcrawler's. Many of the soldiers were all getting swallowed whole and alive. Levi was cutting up ones legs and making it harder for it to fight for itself, then another came up and tried eat him, but was stopped by Mikasa stabbing its right eye out. It roared in pain and retreated, and Mikasa glared at the hole it went into. Eren was beating the shit out of all of them, despite their numbers Eren was just too big, strong and quick, and his hardened flesh made short work of their powerful jaws. One launched at him. He grabbed it and stuffed its head into the ground. Another one went for his leg, only to have its neck snapped by a devastating kick to the face.

Ramarak was surprisingly making light work of Rodan and Godzilla. He was big, but he was amazingly agile. He even managed to make Rodan draw blood. They were both tired out, Godzilla glared angrily at him, and it looked as if Ramarak started to taunt them. Then when he was about to launch again, the ground shook.

Then a strange, humming noise sounded off. "What is that?" Rodan asked. "Almost sounds like... a whale?"

Then the ground erupted, and out came a large creature about the size of Ramarak. It was a greyish-blue colour, and its body shape was similar to that of a T-Rex, but it had large, muscular arms, and large spines on its back that curved forward. Its head was rectangular, and its eyes were glowing a bright orange. This was a creature, commonly known as, Zilla.

EREEEEEAAARRR-RaAM!!

The two behemoths charged at each other. Ramarak launched himself at Zilla, he dodged the attack and caught the monster by the tail, yanking hard. Ramarak was forcefully thrown onto the ground. Then Zilla bit down onto the monsters head and threw him to Godzilla, who swung his tail and slammed Ramarak into the ground. Ramarak could barely stand back up after that hit, he looked over and saw the two lizard's standing side by side looking angrily at him. Then Ramarak gave out a loud roar, ordering the Skullcrawler's to retreat.

The other Skullcrawler's roared in return, and retreated, each taking a weakened skull companion with them. Godzilla, Rodan, and Zilla roared victoriously. And the remaining soldiers gathered around to meet up with each other. "Wooo, man they sure were hungry." Connie joked. Sasha snickered and said, "You're telling me. Even I couldn't eat that much." This caused everyone else to burst out laughing, except for two. Levi and Mikasa. "Are you for real?" Mikasa said. Everyone looked over to her. "The ones who were eaten were soldiers. Soldiers who put their lives on the line for us. Humanity is on the verge of extinction and this is what you have to say?! You know what? I said it once. But I'll say it again. If I can't beat them, then I die. But if I win, I live. And the only way to win is to-" Mikasa was suddenly cut off by a Skullcrawlers tongue wrapping around her tightly and pulling her down into its throaty depths. It was same one that she had stabbed in the eye. The monster roared victoriously, but then it was stunned by a kick in the face by the Attack Titan. Eren roared angrily, and punched the shit out of the monster. Then he grabbed its tongue and pulled hard, yanking out the monsters insides. Because no one, eats Mikasa Ackerman, his girlfriend while he is still alive. No one.

Levi looked like he was about to throw up. And Rodan shared a similar reaction. "Oh, damn. That. Was a lot." He said while try to keep his lunch in.

Armin sliced open the stomach. Spilling the acid out, and an unconscious female soldier. The Attack Titan quickly released a cloud of steam from its mouth onto her, neutralizing the stomach acid that covered her body. Then the Titan collapsed, and evaporated away. Not long after Eren emerged from the steam and picked Mikasa up, propping her up with one of his legs. Taking her hand grasping tight. He placed his ear to her chest. 

And heard a steady heartbeat inside. He sighed in relief and hugged her tightly, he almost lost her today, and he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"Nngn."

Eren pulled away and saw her eyes opening by a crack, and that crack widened slightly until her obsidian orbs were in visible, "Mikasa!" Eren said slightly frightened. "Er..en." She couldn't even say his name properly. Rodan stepped up, "Hey, Mikasa. How many horns do you see?" He asked, pointing to the two curved structures on his head. She answered, "uh, four?" Rodan lowered his wing talon and said, "ahh, good enough." Eren and Mikasa shared a kiss from each other. They were that much in love with each other. Even if one has gone inside the stomach of a monster, they will still kiss.

After the battle, Rodan and Godzilla thanked Zilla for helping them, and in return, Zilla filled two large nets up with fish, and gave them to Rodan, and showed Godzilla the best place in the ocean to find radioactive energy. Then, they parted ways again.

All Rodan had to say about his gift was...

"That's a lotta fish."

Eren and Mikasa were at inside headquarters, in Eren's room, there was silence at first, then Mikasa spoke. "Um, thanks again, Eren. For saving me." She said. Then Eren wrapped his arms around her. "I'll do that, a thousand times before I go. I'll do anything a thousand times for you, Mikasa. Just like with the red string you wear around your neck." Mikasa cheeks became a lovely shade of red. She thought about kissing Eren again. Then she got an idea, to take things to a whole new ballgame.

She smirked, and kissed Eren, a full-on tongue kiss. Eren became embraced, wanting more of this sweet nectar. He slipped his tongue through her lips and began tasting every corner and crevice inside her mouth. Mikasa did the same. And there they were, embraced in a deep enchantment. Neither of them, ready or wanting, to be separated.


	14. WOTG

Last night, was the greatest gift Mikasa could ever ask for. A night with Eren, a passionate kiss, and an experience of love. She was happy, she was finally with the boy of her life, and he was happy to.

The blankets of the bed covered both of them, and they slept so peacefully you would think they were dead. But they were very much alive, for now.

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Eren asleep facing her. She gave a small giggle, and kissed his forehead. Eren's eyes opened a crack, and then he smiled at Mikasa.

They both got up and out of bed. They were both unaware of what this day had planned for them.

When they were outside, they saw that it was quite cloudy, but then suddenly they saw three boys walking into the forest. Though they couldn't see their faces, they noticed that their hair were very strange colours. The tallest of them had red hair, orangeish red. The second tallest had light brown hair, though it looked kind of yellow. And the shortest one had dark green hair, yes, dark green hair.

The couple decided not to follow them, but then they saw two familiar faces. Reiner and Bertholdt. The Armoured and Colossal Titan. Then they knew something was wrong. Then, they followed.

When they entered the forest, they hid themselves in the bushes and listened to the traitors and their new friends talk.

"Good, now just remember. Strike to subdue. Not, to kill. Their no good to us if their dead. Do you understand?" Reiner said.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir!" Said the yellow haired boy saluting. "I knew I could count on you Sanda." Replied Reiner, then he looked at the green haired boy. "Hey! Were you listening to a word that I just said Gaira?!" Gaira looked over to Reiner, and said, "why don't we just eat them all and then we can be done with it." The red haired boy stepped up to him. "I agree with Gaira. Except for the eating part, other than that I just wanna kill them all." "I always did have a liking for you Gabara." Said Gaira. "SHUT UP!!" Reiner shouted. They all flinched. "We can not. Kill them. Their useless if their dead." Gaira and Gabara exhaled, and then rolled their eyes. "Fine. But I expect something in return!" Gabara said.

They all nodded, and walked deeper into the forest. Eren and Mikasa were both watching as the mysterious group disappeared from their sight. Cautiously, they broke their cover, and edged closer.

"Right. On. Time." A voice said. They turned around and saw Gabara and Gaira circling them. Gabara smiled evilly at them both, Gaira was busy licking his lips. "My, my, what a cute little couple we have here." Gabara said slyly. "Cute enough to eat." Replied a smiling, drooling Gaira. Then, out of the bushes came a stern Reiner, and a sweaty Sanda and Bertholdt.

"Hello Eren, it's been a while." Reiner said. "Reiner, you lying son of a bitch!" Eren said coldly. Gaira stared hungrily at Mikasa. "Hmm, never tasted Ackerman flesh before, I wonder if it's any good." But he was blocked by Reiner. "Not. Yet." He said, and Gaira backed away. Then Reiner looked back at Eren, who looked like he was about to bite himself. "Ah. You transform, and she dies." Reiner threatened, allowing Gaira to rush forward and grab Mikasa. Eren immediately lowered his hand. Gaira was licking his lips and teeth maliciously, still looking hungrily at Mikasa. Eren looked at Reiner with anger in his eyes. "What do you want?" He said.

"I want you to join me, and help us exterminate humanity." Reiner told him, "if you do, than I promise, no harm will come to Mikasa, Armin, or any more of your friends." At first, Eren was just going to say no. But he could not afford to have any of his friends hurt. He had to agree, before he could even open his mouth to speak, he heard something. And almost as if they read its mind, Eren and Mikasa immediately figured out the plan of what had caused the noise. He looked at Reiner, and said, "fine, I'll do it." And then Reiner gave the signal to Gaira to let Mikasa go.

Gaira snorted in disappointment, and almost threw Mikasa at Eren, then they both looked at Reiner. "Alright, though I do have something to say." Eren said. Reiner replied with, "alright I'm listening." Then Eren smiled and said, "Duck."

"What?"

Smash

Rodan arrived just in time to drive away Reiner and his gang, clearing many large trees with just a swipe of his wings. "You alright guys?" He asked. "Yeah, we're good, thanks for that." Eren replied. "Hmh, well, I kinda have to do something like that, but does anyone wanna tell me what was with the funky haired-"

Boom

Boom

Two bolts of lightning hit the earth. A pair of Titan shifters transformed. The first one to show itself was the Armoured Titan, the next one was the Colossal Titan. They entered the clearing left by Rodan, and the Fire demon got ready to attack.

Boom

Boom

Boom

Three more bolts hit the ground, and out came three new shifters. One of them was nearly as tall as the Colossal Titan, but it had greenish blue scales covering its whole body except for chest and stomach, which was replaced with yellow plates of armour. The beast had red eyes and hair, and it had a large horn on the top of its head, and on its hands and feet were huge claws. This one, was clearly Gabara.

Then came a savage looking hairy Titan, this one was at least 10 meters taller than the Armoured Titan, and it had green hair that covered its entire body, except for the face, hands and feet. this one also had two huge tusks protruding from its mouth, as well as claws on its feet. And its eyes were glowing red, with hunger. This one was Gaira.

The last one to come out from the forest was slightly taller than Gaira, but it looked completely identical. Except that its face was more human than beast. And it had light brownish hair that covered its whole body except for its bumpy chest, hands, feet and face, this one had toe claws like Gaira, and the difference between all of their eyes, was that this ones were blue. This, was, Sanda.

Rodan's eyes widened at the sight before them, Gabara, Gaira, and Sanda, how could they be here as well? It began raining, and a war of gargantua's was about to start.

Eren bit his hand and transformed. Then roared at his old and new enemies. Rodan roared as well, and they all began to charge at each other. Mikasa thankfully had 3DMG on, she hopped onto the Attack Titans shoulder, and together they charged into battle.

Rodan went after Gabara and the Colossal Titan, Gabara jumped into the air and grabbed onto Rodan's chest. But he was quickly thrown off by a sudden barrel-roll. Rodan landed to attack Gabara, only to have a large tree smacked into the back of his head by the Colossal Titan.

Eren and Mikasa went after the Armoured Titan, Gaira and Sanda. Although Sanda wanted flee more than anything else. Eren hardened his fist and threw a punch right for Reiner's head. Then Eren broke the armour on Reiner's arms, allowing Mikasa to cut them both, rendering them useless. Gaira tried to get himself a mouthful of Eren's Titan flesh, but instead got himself a mouthful of Eren's Titan fist. Mikasa joined in, and began cutting Gaira's legs, making him fall to the ground.

Sanda saw that his half brother was in trouble and rushed to help. Mikasa noticed this and began cutting up Sanda's body, and he unexpectedly retreated from the attack. Mikasa looked at the fleeing Sanda confused as to why he retreated so easily. Then suddenly a pissed off Armoured Titan grabbed her tightly and began squeezing her in its grip. Crushing her ribs and suffocating her. Eren saw this and went to save her, but was stopped by the now fully recovered Gaira, who punched Eren in the face, knocking him out, and Gaira continued to beat Eren.

After many minutes of squeezing Mikasa passed out due to lack of oxygen. Reiner stopped squeezing, believing her to be dead. Then he looked over to Gaira, who was still beating Eren to shit. Reiner growled, and Gaira stopped, looking over to Reiner. The Armoured Titan walked over to Gaira and held Mikasa out to him. Gaira accepted the offer and took her, grabbing her by her cloak and holding her above his open mouth.

Rodan was having a hard time trying to bring down one of the two bastards. But they both ended up bringing him down instead. He looked over and saw Gaira holding Mikasa over his mouth, and saw Eren laying on the ground too weak to fight. The Colossal Titan approached his face, and got ready to stomp on it. Gabara smiled and then said to Rodan. "Have a nice afterlife."

A bright flash of light appeared, blinding all the Titan shifters except the unconscious Eren. They fled the scene as fast as they could, into what remained of the forest. The light slowly faded, and a familiar form began to take shape, the light revealed itself to be Mothra. She landed, and helped Rodan get back up, not long after Eren emerged from the Attack Titan. "What was that?" He asked her, and Mothra replied, "they are mostly called the God rays." Eren smiled and said, "huh, that's actually pretty- wait, where's Mikasa?" They all began looking around for her, then suddenly Rodan realized something. "Oh shit." He said, Eren looked up at him. "What? What's wrong?" He asked. Rodan looked at him, "They took her, they took her with them."

Eren gasped, and then started running in the direction they had gone. Rodan stopped him from going any further. "No Eren! You can't take them on all at once. It's suicide!" But Eren just said, "no, I have to! Dammit I have to try!" "Not today." Rodan said. Eren still struggled, trying to get to Mikasa. But he was getting further away from her by the passing second. "MIKASA!!!"

1st one beaten = Bertholdt

2nd one beaten = Gabara

3rd one beaten = Ymir

4th one beaten = Reiner

5th one beaten = Gaira

Heart = Sanda

One in Hearts mouth = Mikasa.

Meanwhile, at a secret hideout, the group of shifters were beaten, brusied, and bloodied. They didn't even have enough strength to make themselves transform again. This was not because of the battle that they just had, nor the blinding light of Mothra. This was caused... by Sanda.

He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He'd had enough of this group of human killers. He was going to join the Earth Titans and the Survey Corps, and to do that, he needed to prove he could be trusted. And he knew just how to do that.

Back at headquarters, Eren was trying multiple times to escape, so much that they had to lock him up in their jail, with Armin and Levi keeping a watchful eye on him.

Outside, Rodan was pummelled to the ground by Mothra. "What the hell Mothra?!" He said, getting back up. " why did you let them escape? Why didn't you let Eren go after them?!" Mothra spat as she charged at Rodan. Rodan flew up and grabbed her with his talons, then he threw her to the ground. "Cause he would've died if I did let him go! There was no other options you idiot!!" He said. Mothra glared at him, "You're wrong Rodan. We could have gone with him to help!! We could've saved Mikasa with him!! But no. We had to retreat. Because you couldn't help an innocent loved one because you were afraid!!"

Then Rodan grabbed Mothra by her wings and glared into her eyes. "Why... You... Little..." Rodan was about to bite her when suddenly Godzilla grabbed his horns and threw him away. "What's going on with you two? Why are you fighting? Again.." he boomed. "He left... Mikasa... Behind ..." Mothra answered. Godzilla looked at Rodan, "What?" He said. "We. Had. No. Choice! We had to retreat!! Or we would've been dead!! Get that into your insectoid head!!!" "ENOUGH!!" Godzilla roared. "I'm going to search for Mikasa. Mothra, you are welcome to come." Mothra looked at Godzilla. "Thank you Godzilla." Then Godzilla spotted something coming towards them. It was Sanda. "On second thought. Tell captain Levi to bring Eren out here."

A few moments later Armin and Levi arrived outside with Eren. And when Eren's eyes saw hairy shifter getting closer, he clenched his teeth together. Godzilla blocked him saying, "Not yet Eren. Not. Yet." And when Sanda got to headquarters, Godzilla asked this. "Sanda, give me one. good. reason. Not to kill you now." Sanda raised his hand up to Godzilla, and opened it, revealing a near dead female now in a coma.

Godzilla gasped slightly, and picked her up, gently as he could. And set her in front of Eren, who gasped and threw himself onto her, hugging her tightly. Sanda explained to the Earth Titans how he came to betray his own kind. And that he was willing to join their side. They accepted him in, and now Sanda was a hero.

Mikasa woke up shortly after a week. And Eren was the first person she saw, she smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.


	15. Heart of a Lion

Annie Leonhardt, better known as the Female Titan. That's right, she was also a Titan shifter, and she used her powers not to help humanity, but in fact, the opposite. Yes, she used to be part of Reiner's gang of Titan shifters, before she was captured by Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the rest of the Survey Corps. 

It was Armin who figured out that she was the Female Titan. His gift of intelligence had beaten her gift of strength. And now, she remains entombed in a large crystal she made herself, with the power of the Female Titan still inside.

For now.

Meanwhile above ground, Hange was testing to see if the Earth Titans had any more special powers to be experimented on. Up first was Mothra, who showed her amazing flight capabilities and her blinding god rays, and she also showed the stinger at the base of her abdomen. Then Rodan presented his camouflage ability on rock walls, his fire breath, and his sonic thunderclap. Which was basically him clapping his wings together and launching himself into the air. It was enough to level an entire forest of giant trees and make a large crater. Godzilla used the crater as his testing ground, and he showed his booming roar.

But happy Hange was not done yet, she wanted to see if Eren in his Titan form could withstand any of the attacks. Not even the destructive nature Rodan was willing to attack a Titan with his abilities. But, the show must go on.

"FOUR EYES!!"

Or maybe not.

Levi came storming out of the crowd, and marched towards Hange. He might be a short man, but he was still the most feared and respected person in the Survey Corps. Hange turned slowly around and smiled nervously at him. "Care to explain why my office is torn apart? And why all of Yeager's Titan durability papers are missing?" He asked in his usual way.

Hange laughed nervously, and then suddenly bolted off. Levi gave slight "tch," in annoyance, And then he said, "one of these days I swear I am going to murder you four eyes. Now all of you get out of here, before I give you all something to clean." And then everyone cleared out of the vicinity. Levi walked in the direction Hange went.

Mikasa sighed in relief, "I'm really glad he showed up for once." She said. "Yeah, talk about perfect timing." Eren added. Godzilla came up to them. **"And you should be thankful that he did show up at the right time Eren, because even if you hardened the Attack Titan, you would not last any longer than 1 second against the force of a superoar attack."** Eren then just simply said, "I'm gonna go right ahead now and pretend this day never happened." Then unexpectedly, Mikasa quickly pecked Eren's cheek. He looked at her and smiled. "Well, now I can't pretend it never happened." Mikasa giggled a small bit, "you still gonna behave yourself around their attacks?" She asked. Eren looked in one direction, and then the other. "Hmm, no." He said with the slight shake of his head. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and pouted her bottom lip, smirking a small bit. Eren chuckled and gave her a small hug.

Armin smiled as he watched his best friends cherish each other, then unexpectedly the smile faded, and Armin walked away.

Later that afternoon, Armin was sitting outside watching the sun say its goodbyes to the world. Armin looked almost sad, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just that he wasn't that strong, or maybe it was something entirely different.

 **"Armin?"**

The blonde boy looked over his shoulder and saw Godzilla walking to him. Armin smiled slightly and then looked back at the sunset. Godzilla got down on his claws and looked at Armin confused. **"What's the matter? You look troubled about something."** Armin exhaled, and looked up to Godzilla slightly. "I don't know Godzilla, it's a bit hard to explain. But, it's just that... maybe it's just that everyone's got someone except me." 

Godzilla raised a part of his brow ridge in confusion, then Armin explained further. "You know, Eren has Mikasa, Sasha's got Connie, and I'm pretty sure Maina and Miana have both fallen for Captain Levi." He said. **"Oh, I see now."** Replied Godzilla, **"well, Armin. Who do you find attractive?"** Armin chuckled slightly. "Gee, I haven't had a crush since... since..." **"Since when?"** Godzilla asked.

"Since Annie. Don't get me wrong I know she betrayed us. But somewhere deep down in me, I loved her. And now she's trapped inside a giant, impenetrable, unbreakable crystal." Armin looked down at the ground. **"Oh, I understand now."** Godzilla said. **"Well, maybe you should move on Armin, and keep looking for the one. I'm sure you'll find her one day."** Armin smiled and said, "thanks Godzilla. You really are a great friend. Thanks."

Somewhere in the underground tunnel beneath the Survey Headquarters, cracks begin to form the crystal, and Annie's eyes, start to open.

Elsewhere, a large structure also hidden underground hatched and had tunnelled someplace to absorb radiation.

And there was another that was laying dormant, until it's future mate was ready.


	16. MUTO 1

**KABOOM**

The ground erupted, and out came Zilla, roaring in some sort of panic. Godzilla came and tried to calm him down, but Zilla wouldn't respond. Then finally Godzilla grabbed his snout and made Zilla look at him.

 **"Zilla, look at me, look at me. It's alright, I'm here now. Just. Calm. Down. Please."**

Zilla's breathing slowed, and Godzilla removed his claw from Zilla's snout. His amber eyes met Zilla's fiery pupils, and Godzilla said to him, **"now, what is it that's got you in such a mood."**

Though Zilla could not speak, Godzilla understood his growling language. **"Hmm, I see, well then it looks like we'll need investigate this further. I will tell everyone the news, then we'll be on our way."** Godzilla said, and then made his way to tell the Survey Corps.

"You're leaving?!?" Connie asked in disbelief that Godzilla had to go on a special journey. **"Only for one day, then we will return."** Godzilla answered. "But what about Hedorah?! And the special cannons?! And-" Connie was then interrupted by Rodan. "Okay, first off. It's Ghidorah, who is much worse than that giant ball of snot. And second, Zilla told him it was important. So he has to go." **"Thank you, Rodan."** Godzilla said. **"However, I will need to bring a few people with us. The more eyes that there are, the better chance of finding whatever the hell this thing is."**

The people who were going with the two lizards were Levi, Hange, Mikasa, Eren and Sanda. And then they were ready to go.

"Good luck guys." Armin said as they left, "you stay out of trouble while we're gone, okay Armin?" Mikasa said. Armin smiled and said to her, "I think I could say the same to you." Mikasa giggled and rolled her eyes. "Come on Armin, it's me, not Annie." Armin smiled slightly. **"We're leaving now."** Godzilla announced. Mikasa gave Armin a small hug, and then they walked away. Armin turned to his left and saw the twins looking sadly in the direction the party had gone. He thought it was probably because Levi was with them. Armin went inside, he went to the secret tunnel that harboured Annie's crystal. But when he got there, the crystal was gone! And all that was left was a few fragments of what used to be the crystal. Armin gasped, and was about to go warn Commander Erwin when suddenly he heard something in the shadows. It sounded like footsteps, and Armin went to check it out. 

"Hey Armin." A familiar voice said. Armin turned around, and his oceanic eyes met the crystal orbs of Annie leonhardt. Armin gasped slightly, "a-a-Annie?" He stuttered, Annie walked towards him slowly, her eyes in their usual emotionless appearance. "Annie, I- uh, I thought you dead, and you- wait. You're out of your crystal! How did this happen?! How did you-"...

Armin was cut off. By Annie's lips ramming into his. Armin's eyes widened, but soon, they closed.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and the others on the journey were walking for quite some time, hours for that matter. Luckily they were still fresh on supplies, but it was extremely hot that day, in fact, it was so hot everyone had shed a layer off. Which actually forced Mikasa to take off her scarf, and Eren needed to take off his shirt, even though all titans except for the Earth Titans survive off of sunlight. But Godzilla was actually not hot at all, unlike the creatures of planet earth, humans included, he can control his body temperature and not overheat.

Most of the time.

It just so happened that Mikasa's eye was caught by the shirtless Eren next to her. As she looked up and down at him she saw that Eren had a stunning eight pack, she smiled a bit, and then she began to play with him. She made a sexy whistle. "And when did you get those?" She said in a joking matter. Eren looked at her and smiled. "I think it was the same way as you, through training, and pushing myself, just like you. Sweetheart." Mikasa giggled and blushed a small bit.

 **Stomp**

Zilla stopped. And looked back at Godzilla, he made a low growl to him. Godzilla stopped, Levi looked at him with confusion. "Why the hell are we stopping?" He asked Godzilla as if he was another soldier. **"It's Zilla, he wants us to stay put, for know."** He replied. Levi rolled his eyes and gave another "tch." Then Godzilla threw a threatening glare at Levi. **"If he wants us to stay put, then we. Stay. Put."** He spat at him. Levi snorted and glared angrily at Zilla's direction.

Then Zilla unexpectedly dug underground disappearing from sight. Godzilla raised a brow in confusion, a few moments past and nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the ground burst open. Everyone shielded their eyes from the dust cloud. Godzilla opened his eyes a small bit and caught a quick glimpse of Zilla running out of the dust. The cloud began to settle, and everyone could see again.

"W-w-what h-happened?" Asked a frightened Sanda. Then something moved. Godzilla's eyes widened at the sight before them, at this monstrosity low and behold. The creature was about as tall as the Colossal Titan, except it looked nothing like the Colossal Titan. This creature looked more like a big legged insect than anything else, the monster had a pair of massive wings on its back, though they were not as big as Mothra's or Rodan's. And its eyes, they didn't even look like eyes, they just looked like two red lines going down its head. This was a monster, that Godzilla had faced in the year 2014. This was the parasitic life form that existed in Godzilla's time, and laid eggs in his species. This. Was. MUTO.

 **Kra-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!**

 **SKREEEEEEEEEEONNK!!**

Godzilla glared angrily at his old opponent, they began circling each other. Then suddenly the ground erupted again, this time it caused Godzilla to drop everyone. Luckily Eren and Sanda transformed and caught the others, Sanda caught Levi and Hange, and Eren caught Mikasa. They landed with a large boom, and then they got back up. When they looked over to the other explosion source, their eyes widened. It was another MUTO, except for two major differences. This one was far bigger than the other one, and this one didn't have any wings. Hange guessed that this one was a female, and she was right.

The Female MUTO roared at Godzilla and charged. Knocking him over and making him crush a rocky hill over. Godzilla looked at her and roared, but then the Male impaled Godzilla with one of his spike tipped arms, making Godzilla draw blood, Godzilla snapped at the Male MUTO, but the Female soon joined her mate in beating him up.

Meanwhile, inside the hole left by the Female MUTO bursting from the ground. The group of humans found a nest full of glowing orange eggs.

There were millions upon millions of them. All of them were just hanging from the ceiling, the walls and even the ground. "Looks like the those MUTO's are going to be parents." "And if we don't do anything to destroy them, we'll have to worry less about the titans." Eren added. "Good thinking brat." Levi said. "But just how are we supposed to do that?!" "M-m-m-maybe an explosion." Sanda suggested. Everyone looked at him, and then they thought that it could just work. "Alright then, let's do it." Eren said, and then everyone cleared out except for Eren and Sanda. And they both brought their hands to their mouths.

The Male MUTO's leg began flashing red, then it raised it foot up and slammed it onto the ground, creating an electromagnetic pulse, and when Eren and Sanda bit their hands, they didn't transform. "What the hell?!" Eren said. "O-oh no." Said Sanda. "W-w-we c-can't transform!" "Then how the hell are we going to blow up the nest?" Eren shouted." Then Sanda saw a trail of oil that led to a large puddle directly beneath the nest. Then Sanda picked up two rocks about the same size and weight, he clashed them together, sparks flew out. And Sanda had an idea.

Meanwhile, the MUTO's were both beating the shit out of Godzilla, the Male kept attacking him from behind and the Female kept pummelling Godzilla with her clawed talons. Godzilla was having a harder time fighting them than having to fight the Colossal Titan. He was dying, and he wasn't sure he was going to make it.

Suddenly, the nest exploded. This was noticed by the Female MUTO, and she ran as fast she could back to her nest. The Male stopped beating Godzilla and went with the Female.

The Female called to her young, no response. She bent down, and saw the nest was obliterated. The Female grieved over her dead children, heartbroken. Meanwhile Eren and Sanda were dragging themselves away from the crying MUTO, then Eren accidentally bumped into some loose cliff side, the Female looked over and saw the two shifters, she knew right away that they did this.

Suddenly.

A blue glow lit up the darkness, the female, Eren and Sanda looked over and saw Godzilla's tail rise from the dust with a blue hue on it. Then the glow began to rise up his spines followed by a strange humming, Godzilla faced the MUTO, breathed in.

And fired.

A burst of blueish flame shot out of Godzilla's mouth, causing the MUTO to reel back in pain, the group looked up and their eyes widened at the sight before them, as the female MUTO collapsed to the ground.

Godzilla had just unleashed his deadliest and most effective weapon yet. A weapon respectfully known as, Atomic breath. This allowed Eren and Sanda to escape from the Female MUTO. But it also allowed the Male MUTO to sneak up on Godzilla from behind again and attack him. Godzilla roared at him and charged.

Meanwhile Eren and Sanda had reunited with the rest of the group. Mikasa hugged Eren tightly, he returned it, and then he pulled away slightly. "Did you guys see that?!" He asked, startled a bit. "Yeah, we saw it. And I'm not sure if I believe it." Mikasa responded. "Well, one thing is for sure, he picked a damn good time to use it." Levi quoted. Then Sanda finally said, "c-can we get o-out of here now please?" They all agreed.

The Male MUTO grabbed Godzilla again, swung around and bit his gills. Godzilla bit down on the Males neck and threw him away. The Male was coming back for another attack, but this time Godzilla was ready, the MUTO was about to attack Godzilla from behind again. But then with the swing of his mighty tail, Godzilla impaled the MUTO on a cliff side.

Godzilla breathed out, sighing in relief. Then the cliff began to crumble, and Godzilla began getting buried in rubble.

Meanwhile the group was riding their horses back to the Survey HQ. "Wait! What about Godzilla? We can't just leave him!" Eren shouted. "Dammit He's right! We're going back!" Levi said. And when they got to the place where the monsters fought, there was rubble and dust everywhere. "Where's Godzilla? He should be here." Eren said. Then through the dust emerged a clawed hand, and soon Godzilla's face.

He saw them and smiled, **"don't worry about me. I've looked worse, trust me."** He said. "Will you still be able to make it back with us?" Eren questioned. **"Yeah, I can make it, just go."** He replied. And then they began to head back.

Suddenly the group was stopped by the Female MUTO herself. She roared, enough to scare the horses and throw off their riders. The Female towered over all of them, and roared angrily at the humans who had killed the eggs. And she opened her mouth to finish them off, suddenly she stopped. Godzilla had arrived just in time to bite the Females neck and pull her away from the group. Godzilla then pried open her jaws, charged up again he blasted his atomic breath down the Female MUTO's throat, decapitating her, and killing her.

Godzilla roared victoriously, and then threw the Females head to the ground. The group sighed in relief, and smiled a bit. Then unexpectedly, Godzilla collapsed to the ground. The group rushed to Godzilla's head and began to wonder what was happening.

After an entire night, Godzilla awakened the next morning. He was asked by Eren and Hange what that breath weapon was.

Godzilla said it was called atomic breath, and that he usually uses it as his last resort, though it does wear him out most of time.


	17. MUTO 2

As the group was heading back to headquarters, they were soon joined by Zilla.

 **"Bout time you showed up, I was having more trouble fighting them than I would have fighting you!"** Godzilla said to him. Zilla growled, and they continued on their way.

When they did get back though, the Survey HQ was in ruins. Everyone got off their horses and began searching through the debris. Zilla sniffed the air, and he smelled something. He ran to a large pile of rocks and then roared to Godzilla, he arrived and began removing the rocks.

Once done, they found Mothra and the twins. Godzilla gasped, and lifted them out of the rubble with Zilla supporting her from underneath. Godzilla and Zilla set her down and then Zilla gently nudged her to see if she was okay. Soon her eyes opened and then unexpectedly she hugged Godzilla with her long legs. _"It- it was awful, he destroyed everything, we tried to stop him but it was already too late."_

Godzilla gently hugged her back, **"Mothra, please calm down. We're here now."** Mothra slowly calmed, and pulled away from Godzilla, looking into his amber eyes. **"Now, tell me what caused this."** But before she could answer Eren and Mikasa called for help. The monsters all got up and headed in the direction Eren and Mikasa were.

When they arrived, they saw that a large part of the HQ tower was laying on its side and both Eren and Mikasa were trying to move it. **"What are you two doing?** " Godzilla asked with confusion, but after closer inspection, he saw a hand underneath the large tower. Godzilla quickly moved the rubble out of the way, and then they all gasped. They saw Armin, safe in the hands of the Female Titan, which was slowly beginning to evaporate. Once the Female Titan was completely gone, out of the nape, emerged Annie Leonhardt herself.

"Armin!" She shouted as she made her way to the blonde haired boy. "Armin! Armin come on, stay with me Armin you're gonna be ok I promise." She sounded very panicked, which was unusual for her. Eren, Mikasa, Godzilla and everyone else stared in astonishment as Annie Leonhardt, the traitor of them, was trying very hard to revive Armin. Then suddenly he coughed, Annie's face lit up and she pulled Armin into a hug. Armin returned the hug, and then they both looked over and saw everyone, with their jaw on the floor, looking shocked.

"Oh, uhh, hey guys, umm, look- uh, I can explain-" "Tell me this isn't the worlds best I told you so." Eren said cutting off Armin. Annie rolled her eyes, and she and Armin stood up.

"HELP! HELP ME!! SOMEONE! PLEASE!!" A crying voice said. They all looked over to the source, "That sounded like Sasha!" Armin explained, and they all rushed to aid. They found Sasha balling her eyes out over the buried body of Connie, trying her hardest to remove a large rock from Connie's legs. Maina, Miana, Sanda and Levi helped to lift the rock off Connie, then unexpectedly Sasha immediately began CPR, trying to resurrect Connie, pumping more air into his lungs. Armin watched the scene before him in shock, his head was flooded with the memory of a certain female soldier named Hannah, giving CPR to her boyfriend, Franz. Way back in Trost.

There was a cough, and it belonged to Connie. "Connie!" Sasha shouted happily. "Connie, the building, it collapsed, I remember seeing a giant monster, and then I saw you trapped under a huge rock and I thought you were dead, so I tried to move it but I couldn't and I called for help then you-"

Sasha was interrupted by Connie lips pressed against hers, she slowly began to calm, and finally returned the kiss. When they parted, Connie said to her "You talk too much Sasha." She couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her. They then looked at where everyone else was standing. Then Godzilla asked, **"Sasha, what did this monster look like?"** Sasha hesitated at first, "it, it looked like, uhh, like THAT!!" She said pointing behind them.

They all looked over, "Oh, god!" Annie said. "That is the ugliest looking thing, I have ever seen." Connie explained, almost wheezing.

What they saw, was another MUTO. Except with two changes, this one was twice as big as both of them combined, bigger than Godzilla even, and a lot scarier. This was no ordinary MUTO. This was, King MUTO.

The enormous behemoth roared and charged at Godzilla, making him almost land on everyone. Godzilla quickly got back up, and lunged at the King MUTO, biting his left shoulder, the monster retaliated by hitting Godzilla with one of its huge sickles. Godzilla roared in pain, the MUTO was about to charge again, when Mothra began attacking his back with her own sickles, while Mothra attacked from behind, Zilla attacked from underneath, biting the monsters legs. As this was happening, Godzilla was charging up his atomic breath to finish the MUTO off, when suddenly his front leg began flashing red. Then the monster slammed his leg on the ground, and when Godzilla fired.

Nothing happened, this MUTO's EMP attack eliminated Godzilla's atomic breath, Godzilla tried using a superoar attack, and nothing happened. This was indeed no ordinary MUTO. Out of unique weapons, Godzilla returned to physical combat.

But even with the combined efforts of three monsters, they could not overcome the power of this one. The King MUTO roared victoriously, and was about to charge when suddenly.

"Hey there, Jackass!"

Rodan had arrived just in time to send the monster hurtling backwards, "I'll handle this, don't worry." He said, and everyone retreated.

Rodan and the MUTO circled each other, though Rodan was not as tall as the colossal monster, he was easily twice as agile, then the MUTO charged at him, but Rodan launched himself into the air with a sonic thunderclap, then Rodan came back down and slammed his feet onto the monsters back, forcing it into the ground. Then Rodan fired his flaming breath at the monster, burning it.

Rodan landed softly in front of the King MUTO's face, looked into its eyes, grabbed it by the head and said, "You mess with my friends and you mess with me MotherF-"

CRACK

Rodan snapped the monsters neck, and then he turned around and took off.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and the others had arrived at Wall Sina, the third and final Wall. Once queen Historia was aware that Godzilla and many other of her old friends were here looking for help, she allowed them to come in. Mothra managed to lift Godzilla by herself over Wall Sina. And then Eren, Mikasa, and everyone else travelled on foot to a hospital.

When they got back Armin asked, "Wait, Godzilla where's Rodan?" Godzilla looked at Armin, and then he said, **"He stayed behind, to finish off the King MUTO."** Armin gasped, **"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine."** Godzilla assured him.

"I'm better than fine. I'm Mary Poppins y'all"

They all looked up and saw Rodan gliding gently down, he soon landed in front of everyone with a smug grin on his face, Godzilla rolled his eyes and smiled. **"Was that the best thing you could come up with?"** He asked, Rodan looked to the left, and then to the right. "Hmmm, maybe." He said, then he looked down and saw Armin smiling at him, and he was soon joined by Annie. "Hmhm, well well, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend Armin." Both Armin's and Annie's face became redder than Mikasa's scarf, and Rodan smiled contently.

Back at the carcasses of the MUTO's, a fearsome creature was absorbing the radioactive energy from their bodies. And growing, getting bigger by the very second.


	18. Swarm Of Death

"Queen Historia!!" A guard said bursting through the doors of queen Historia's room. "What is the meaning of this?" Historia replied with a bit of annoyance. "The giant lizard Godzilla approaches. He claims to be here to talk to with you. It could be trickery. Shall we attack?"

Historia knew Godzilla was a friend, and called off the attack. Once that was done Godzilla was allowed to approach. And the Queen went to meet Godzilla from her balcony.

Even though he was the so called king of the monsters. Godzilla bowed his head showing respect to Historia. "That was not necessary Godzilla, however I appreciate you respectfull attitude." She said kindly. Godzilla smiled and replied. **"Just trying to keep my head Queen Histori** **a."** "Thank you, now why did you want to talk to me?"

Godzilla then explained to her that Ghidorah was coming to earth, and it would be best if she thought about evacuating the walls when he arrived. "Hmmm... I see. Thank you Godzilla. I will attend to the matter immediately."

Then suddenly a military police soldier from the Orvud district came into the room. "Queen Historia!!! The Orvud District is under attack!!"

"By what? Titans or humans?" She questioned. "By a monster, made of an evil black cloud." Those words caught Godzilla's attention, and he looked towards the district. He saw the creature, and went to warn the others.

"Ok so here's how I heard it. Three men walk into a bar. You think one of them would've seen it." Rodan said telling a joke to everyone. And sure enough, they were laughing. **"Guys!!"** Godzilla interrupted. _"Godzilla what's wrong? Did you tell Queen Historia?"_ Mothra said a bit worried. **"Yes I told her, but that isn't the problem. There's a Shinomura attacking the Orvud District."** Eren looked up at Godzilla. "A what?" He asked confused as hell.

Godzilla looked down at Eren. **"The Shinomura, existed in my time. But it's not one single creature. It's a super organism. Almost like an Ant Colony. But it feeds on radiation. We call it the swarm of death."**

Everyone began to listen to Godzilla. **"I've fought this creature before. And I failed. And in the end. It was the humans who ended up destroying it. But I will not be bested by it again... Eren? Where did Mikasa go?"** Eren looked around for her. But then he saw her heading right towards the Orvud District.

"Oh no.." Eren said.

"Fucking brat." Levi commented.

"Bloody idiot..." Rodan said.

 **"Son.. of... A.."**

(1973, Gamera dies- Gamera The Brave- OST)

The people of the Orvud District panicked as the Ghostly creature flew above them. Fire and smoke was everywhere, and all that could be heard were the screams of children and burning of houses. The Shinomura was destroying house after house after house with tentacles that grew from its body. It even began picking up people with its tentacles. Mikasa entered the district, trying her best to ignore the destruction around her.

Mikasa got off her horse and stood on top of a wagon full of hay and held her hands up. "Citizens of the wall!!" She shouted, everyone stopped and looked at her. "My name is Mikasa Ackerman of the Survey Corps! I am here to help you all!! I will hold off the creature and you can es-"

 _SKREEEEEEEECH!!!!_

Mikasa turned her head and the Shinomura was there, ready to make the kill. Her eyes widened as she knew that it was over for her and the people. When out of nowhere a familiar blue fiery beam shot the Shinomura down, making it slam onto the ground hard and thrash around. Everyone turned their heads, as a huge black clawed foot hit the ground. Their eyes traveled up his leg and onto his torso and arms, as he stood before them in all of his glory.

Godzilla.

Everyone awed at his towering presence. But that was soon replaced by fear as the Shinomura started to attack Godzilla. He tried to grab onto it but it wrapped itself around him, then multiple sharp tentacles came out and began stabbing Godzilla. He roared in a bit of pain, causing the people to gasp in worry. Godzilla tried to use his atomic breath when a tentacle sealed his mouth shut, Godzilla glared at the Shinomura who kept its grip around him. Then Godzilla remembered something else that he could do. Mothra gave him this ability a long time ago. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and began the attack.

Godzilla grabbed a bunch of the Shinomura and pulled it close to his body, the living black cloud kept stabbing with its tentacles and holding Godzilla's mouth shut. Then something was happening, Godzilla's spines were glowing blue, however the glow was twice as intense as his atomic breath glow, then his pupils contracted and glowed blue as well. The Shinomura tried to get away but it was too late, as Godzilla roared and unleashed. The Nuclear Pulse.

The glow began to die down. Mikasa and the citizens looked and saw Godzilla standing in a large area of burnt grass, steam came off him as he panted. The Shinomura however, was no longer there.

"Its gone." A man said. "The giant lizard vanquished the monster. We're saved!!" Another commented. "Godzilla has saved us!" A woman cheered. Godzilla looked at the district. He saw Mikasa looking at him. He knew she felt ashamed for running off. "Mikasa!!" Eren called out, he went up to her and hugged her. "Please don't scare me like that again." Mikasa gently returned the hug.

Rodan landed next to Godzilla. "Damn, you really know how to make a mess out of another monster. Not that's it's Anything new but still it's damn impressi-" **"stop. Talking."** Godzilla said annoyed. "Did I hit a nerve or something?" Rodan mocked _"Rodan!!!"_ Mothra said to him. _"That is no way to talk to Godzilla, you should be very ashamed of yourself."_

Rodan looked at her, "Why of course your highness... I am super ashamed." Mothra wings were glowing. " _Do not test my patience you overgrown bird of prey! Remember who Godzilla and I am! And remember your place in-"_ **"Wait.."** Godzilla said. _"No Godzilla! I have had it up to-"_ Mothra began. **"Not that... do you smell something?"** Godzilla said.

Rodan and Mothra smelled the air. "Yeah I do." Rodan said. "Smells like... rain?"

BOOM!!!!!


	19. Rise

Mikasa's mind was foggy, and she couldn't remember a thing. When she opened her eyes she saw she was back in her old cabin. Was this a dream? It didn't feel like one. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw a horrific sight. The three men who tried to kidnap her were standing in the doorway.

She screamed out, backing away from them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the oriental... nice to see you again darling..." one of them said. "No! You can't be alive.. Eren and I, we killed you!!" She said.

"You mean that little shit?" Another said pointing beside them. Mikasa looked and saw Eren. But... he had a stab wound in his chest. "EREN!!!!" She cried out, but he didn't answer. "Now... time to finish what we started." The third man said, and they approached Mikasa. With her back against the wall, she yelled and tried to fight them away. But they restrained her movement and she watched helplessly as one man went to knock her out. "HELP ME!!!!" She screamed.

Then as if her screaming was heard, the house was destroyed by something and the men were pushed back by an invisible force. Mikasa landed on the ground. The men looked up and were incinerated by three streams of golden electrical energy.

Mikasa opened her eyes for a second time. Her cabin was gone, so was Eren's dead body, but the most important thing was that the men were gone, all that remained now was a dense fog. She heard a deep throaty growl above her, she turned her head and saw three golden dragon heads holding a protective stance around her.

The heads backed up and looked at her. Mikasa just looked with fear in her eyes. The middle head approached her and till its snout was right next to her left ear, then it said in a savage growly voice.

"Hello again... Mikasa."

Mikasa froze, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened, she remembered this creature, however... only by name. The middle head backed away and looked at her. "G.. gh.. ghi-" "SSSsshhhh... no need to say it." The middle head interrupted hauntingly but at the same time... very kindly.

Mikasa looked at the hydra, they looked at her. "W-why did you save me?" She questioned. "I have clearly underestimated you Mikasa." The left head answered. "You are stronger than you look..." Mikasa continued to look at them. "And that isssss why we need your assssisstancssse..." the right head told her. "To do what?" She said.

"To free us." They all said at the same time. "Our meteor has landed not far from where you are. Just allow us to take over your body for a moment and we will reward you." Mikasa looked at them, something was telling her to stop. But at the same time she felt as if she needed to this, her thoughts were interrupted when the middle head spoke.

"Please Mikasa. You're the only one who would understand. Because when we were traveling the universe, we were captured by aliens called the Xiliens and forced to be their weapon. Planet after planet, they forced us to destroy civilizations and devour other creatures... it was only five years ago that we finally escaped and destroyed the Xiliens... and now we have come to earth to make peace with Godzilla and the Earth Titans. So please... allow us to be free Mikasa. Free us..." the middle head smiled at her. "But... but why me? Why did you choose me?" She asked.

All three heads looked at her. "Because we believe in you Mikasa."

Mikasa looked at them, then down at her hands. She turned them into fists and looked at the Hydra. "Do what you must." She said. 

Then Mikasa awakened, Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan and everyone else were unconscious. But she wasn't acknowledging it, because right now she was not the one in control over herself. She stood up and looked around, she saw a massive smoking crater a few miles away from where she was standing. She started to go towards it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and saw Eren. "Mikasa? Are you okay?" He asked, attempting to hug her. When suddenly she pushed him to the ground. "Hey!! What the hell?!" He said. Eren saw the look in her eyes, he could've sworn they were a different colour. Then Mikasa turned around and hopped on a horse, then sped off into the direction of the smokey hole.

By the time Mikasa had arrived at the crater. It was already close to being nighttime. The sun was beginning to set, the skies were hellish red, but it was beginning to cloud over. She got off her horse and walked towards the crater. "That's it Mikasa. Just a little closer." Mikasa walked until she was at the craters edge, she looked down and saw the structure that was Ghidorah's meteor. Mikasa used her gear to fly down to it and she landed on the meteors surface.

Her eyes flashed red, she got down on her knees and reached her hands.

Then suddenly when she finally touched the surface, she closed her eyes and entered her mind. She saw images of the Dragon and the Xiliens destroying planets. And to her horror, the dragon was enjoying the destruction. He was laughing at the people fleeing for their lives, he was laughing at the destruction of homes and buildings, and he was laughing at the screaming of innocent people who were powerless against him.

Then the image changed and Mikasa was back in the mists. She fell to her knees as held her head as if she was in pain. She knew what that dragon was and she knew what it really was. "You lied to me," Mikasa spoke. She looked up and saw all three heads looking down on her. Like a man would look down on an ant. Mikasa stood up, her face showing fury, "You lied to me! You were not being forced to do those things you enjoyed it!" 

"You killed all those people, you destroyed their homes and worlds. And you enjoyed it!" All three heads just looked at her without a response, Mikasa glared at them. "DON'T YOU EVEN CARE!"

"No." They said at the same time.

Mikasa took a deep breath as all three heads spoke and the left and right head started to surround her and the middle head slowly lowered it self towards her until she was looking at its eye.

"We are alike you and I, Mikasa," He said.

Mikasa was more furious then scared right now as she stood her ground.

"No we are not the same! I'm not a-"

"monsssster?" The right head spoke, "Oh but you are Mikasa."

"You may have not been born as one, but you where created to be one," The left head said.

"From the moment you saw those men kill your parents, the moment you killed that man, you resigned yourself to be one," The Middle head said.

"Everyone could see it, the way you killed the titans, kaijus, and even your own kind. You've killed so many it is almost poetry." They said at once.

The mist then changed to show moments where Mikasa has killed, she watched herself take many lives, and on her face, her expression she saw coldness, and sometimes fury that would shake any man's soul to the bone.

Mikasa looked shocked at this, Was this really how people see her? Of course they did why wouldn't they, she wanted them to see her that way that's what she wanted. Right?

"We where not born as a weapon, we where forced and tortured to be one," All heads started speaking as one.

"We were chosen to be their instrument of terror and we bathed in the blood of those we ended and we found that glorious. 

But when they saw how powerful we where, what we were becoming they grow fearful and jealous!"

Suddenly lighting started striking the whole room, missing the heads and Mikasa.

"They wanted to create another slave but we are so much more then that."

"WE. ARE. A. GOD!"

Mikasa covered her eyes as the lightning struck between her and the heads, when she opened them back up all the heads moved away from her and slowly started to fade away.

"We are returning to our body now, and once we are fully formed we will bath the world in our lightning."

"NO I WON'T LET YOU!" Mikasa tried to move but she couldn't, she tried to pull out her blades but she could barely move a finger. All she could do now was watch helplessly as the dragon started to disappear from her mind.

"Tell them, Mikasa. Tell your people that their new god is coming. Their new King."

"Tell them, King Ghidorah is coming."

Then all three reared back, looked at Mikasa with evil smiles, her eyes widened as she saw their necks lighting up. Then the mouths opened, and fired.

Mikasa opened her eyes. And was sent out of the crater by a large explosion, she landed outside of it. And when she opened her eyes the scouts were surrounding her.

"What the hell was that Ackerman?!" Levi said with annoyance. "Mikasa why did you push me like that?" "He's here... he's coming..." she said afraid for her life. "And who would that be?" Levi asked.

"Ghidor-rah..."

(Godzilla KOTM-Rise of Ghidorah-Bear McCreary)

No sooner did that word escape Mikasa's lips. Did the scouts turn and look down into the crater. Then, as if from the depths of hell. A tail rose up from the bottom, it had spiked on the end of it, that opened up and shook like a rattlesnake. Yellow lightning began to flash in the clouds, then a dragons head rose up, its eyes were closed, then another with straighter horns appeared shaking away dirt and rock as lightning continued to flash. Then a third one with two rows of spines running down its neck rose up as well, growling slightly. There was no doubt about it, these heads. Were Ghidorah.

"RUN!!" Mikasa shouted as the middle head opened its eyes and roared, awakening the other two. The scouts began to run away from Ghidorah, as the middle head roared again and then Ghidorah broke his wings free of the crater, slamming them on the ground and using them as front legs. All three heads roared at the same time the scouts began to use their gear and attack. Their first big mistake.

"Hmm... their actually kind of cute up closssse" the right head said. "Don't look at them you fool! Kill them!!!" The middle head shouted in his ear. "That goes for you too." It said looking at the left head. Together they grabbed the scouts cables and threw them to the ground. They looked at the scouts grinning evilly, their necks flashed yellow and their eyes glowed red.

"Aw shit"

All three heads unleashed their signature weapon, the Gravity Beams. They disintegrated all scouts who were on the ground. A few managed to escape but the sight was nonetheless horrific, even experiment loving Hanji was scared for her life. They stopped firing for a moment and began to drink the puddles of steaming blood on the ground. "Ooooh their blood'sss ssspicsssy! Delicsssiousssss." The right head said. Eren nearly vomited, the scouts got on their horses and sped off towards Wall Sina.

It was then Ghidorah opened his wings and began to fly after them. Each time he flapped his wings the storm around them got worse and worse. The scouts had reached Wall Sina and made it to the main city. They began to warn everyone that Ghidorah was here and to run away. But then suddenly the golden dragon landed in the city, Queen Historia saw from her balcony and began to evacuate the city.

Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams and started to destroy everything. The screams of people were heard everywhere. Meanwhile the scouts were focused on getting everyone out safely, but Ghidorah was a relentless beast. And flew up to make the storm even worse than it already was. Rain poured down like crazy and made it almost impossible for the scouts to see. Ghidorah landed in front of them and cornered them on the wall. The scouts saw the necks flashing again, and then Ghidorah saw Mikasa.

"Mikasa..." they said as one. "Goodbye..."

When suddenly.

BOOM!!!


	20. War

(Godzilla: Monster Planet OST - "Leland's Suicide Attack")

 **"Ghidorah** **... This is my only warning... leave them alone... And I might go easy on you."** Godzilla said standing before the scouts.

Millennium, the middle head glared. "You..." **"what? Did you miss me?"** Godzilla said snorting. "Showa, Heisei, full intimidation display!" Millennium ordered. "Yes Millennium!" The other heads replied.

Showa, Heisei and Millennium worked together to stand on their hind legs and spread their wings out, attempting to intimidate Godzilla.

Godzilla backed up only slightly. But he kept his composure and prepared to face Ghidorah, narrowing his eyes and growling deeply. Ghidorah did the same while shaking his tails like a rattlesnake.

 **"NOW!!!"** Godzilla shouted as Mothra descended from the storm above and sprayed her silk at Ghidorah's heads, tying them together and leaving them subdued for now.

Rodan quickly fetched the TNT Cannons from the Scouts HQ. He set them down and went to assist Mothra, captain Levi and the others set them up and aimed for Ghidorah.

"Ready, aim.." Hanji shouted. "FIRE!!!" Ten nets filled with explosive barrels were launched at the space monster. They soared through the air with trails of misted rain behind them.

Igniting on impact the explosive nets hit Ghidorah's wings and body knocking him over onto his back. Godzilla then charged and placed his foot on Ghidorah's chest pinning him down while the scouts reloaded. Millennium ripped through Mothra's silk and shot Godzilla with a gravity beam making him roar in pain and get off his chest. After Showa and Heisei got the sticky substance off all three heads fired at Godzilla and causing him to fall. The heads glared and Ghidorah stood back up shaking their tails. Godzilla got up roaring at him.

Mothra and Rodan flew within the clouds watching as the battle continued. Then Rodan started diving towards Ghidorah with his claws out, the three heads looked up and saw him him prepared to shoot him down. But he was stopped by Godzilla slamming him into queen Historia's fortress and burring him in rubble. The heads emerged from the rocks and looked at Godzilla, only to get blasted in the faces by Godzilla's atomic breath. Ghidorah stood up again and went gravity beam crazy, shooting at anything and everything that moved. Even managing to hit a few of cannons.

"Commander Erwin!!! We lost four of our cannons sir!!!" A soldier told Erwin. "It doesn't matter!!! Keep fighting!!! We can't let this monster win this battle!!!" Erwin shouted over the pouring rain. "Eren!!! Take out last net and smash it into the middle head!!! We'll deal with the other two!!"

Eren bit his thumb and transformed, grabbing a net and running towards Ghidorah.

"READY!!!! FIRE!!!" Erwin shouted and the second wave of explosives launched and hit Ghidorah hard, two of them hit Showa and Heisei and knocked them out. Mothra and Rodan came from behind and pushed the space dragon over. He fell to the ground trying to get up but Godzilla stepped on his back.

Millennium saw Eren coming towards him and tried to fire when Mothra sealed his mouth shut. Eren jumped up and slammed the explosive net onto Millennium. Knocking him out, and rendering him unconscious.


	21. Sacrifice

The scouts cheered as Ghidorah's unconscious body lay flat in the rubble. They may have defeated hundreds of thousands of Titans before, but THIS felt like a true victory for them.

 **"This isn't over yet"** Godzilla said to them.

(Godzilla 2014 soundtrack - The Power Plant)

 **"Something isn't right, the storm is still continuing..."** Godzilla was right, despite Ghidorah being unconscious the storm was still just as bad as before. **"Mothra, Rodan. Fly up and see if you see anything."**

Mothra and Rodan flew up into the storm and started looking, while the scouts remained uneasy by Godzilla's warning. They slowly started walking around Ghidorah and getting a good look at this alien dragon. "He is quite the beast." Hanji said impressed. "I mean look at him. Three heads, two tails, this creature is one Hundred experiments and a half." Then suddenly the ground started shaking. And it didn't just shake, it moved, quaked and even split!

"Woah! What's happening?!" Questioned Annie. Then a humanoid roar sounded in the distance. All of their heads turned, and they saw a whole hoard of Titans coming there way. The Titans roared and ran towards them.

"Of course it had to be Titans..." Levi said with annoyance. **"We'll hold the off as best as we can!"** Godzilla said to them. Looking at the Titans and roaring at them. Mothra and Rodan flew to Godzilla's side ready to fight. The Titans continued running towards them not caring about the Earth Titans and just wanting human flesh in their stomachs.

Rodan charged first and grabbed a large amount of them in his beak and swallowed them, and the shockwave he made blew a lot of the titans back. "I got this don't worry." He said to both Godzilla and Mothra as he continues to wreck the Titans. Mothra still decided to help him and flew above the Titans, using her sharp long legs to slash them in half or simply stab them. **"Heads up!"** Godzilla warned as his tail glowed blue. Both Mothra and Rodan got out the way as the glow traveled up Godzilla's spines and reached the top of his head, this time his eyes were also glowing blue. He took in a deep breath and unleashed his atomic breath unto the Titans, which looked a lot more beefed up and beam-like, he swept it across the field burning the Titans alive, leaving nothing but ash.

He finished firing and shook a little, being a little tired out after the attack. _"Are you okay?"_ Mothra asked flying up to Godzilla. **"Yes, thank you."** He replied, while looking back at Ghidorah's unconscious body. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Rodan finished off the last of the titans by using his flame breath attack, as well as picking up any stragglers with his talons and crushing the living daylights out of them.

Mikasa walked over to millenniums head, a normal breathing pattern could be heard from him. That went for the other two heads as well. She glared at middle head, knowing what he made her do, then she thought, " _wait... what if he did this so the scouts wouldn't trust me again? So that... Eren wouldn't trust me again! I have to fix this, somehow I gotta-_ " her thoughts were interrupted by a groan coming from millennium. She looks at his unconscious face, and then walked a little closer to him. Now she was looking at his closed eye, she then thought, " _wait... is he, faking it?_ "

Millenniums eyes shot open and Mikasa jumped back startled, Millennium growled and started charging his gravity beam, Mikasa's eyes widened and she didn't even notice Eren was running towards her as the head reared back and fired at her.

ZAP!!!

"Eren?"

"Mikasa are you alright?"

"How'd you?"

They looked and saw... Zilla had taken the hit for them.

"Zilla!!!" Mikasa shouted making her way to him. "Zilla, no, no no no!" She saw Zilla's eyes looking at her, she gasped and teared up slightly. He made a soft growl to her, then the light in his eyes faded, and then Zilla's eyes closed. Mikasa covered her mouth while came up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, also crying a little. The Earth Titans turned their heads and saw what happened, they were all equally as devastated. Mothra cried onto Godzilla's spines, Rodan was also shedding tears, Eren and Mikasa were crying next to the fallen body... of Zilla.

Mikasa glared at Millennium and used her gear to attack him, only to be grabbed by Showa's jaws and get shocked by an electrical bite. Heisei grinned, when an enraged Godzilla grabbed both him and Showa and ripped them clean off the bases of their necks. Godzilla attacked Ghidorah, and Eren ran over Mikasa's burnt body. He made two discoveries, not only was she weak and unconscious, she was now less muscular, and much lighter than him. Eren grieved over unconscious body sobbing his eyes out. As Godzilla and Ghidorah continued their fight, for the crown, as king of the monsters.


	22. Burn

Eren grieved over Mikasa's unconscious body. As Godzilla, Mothra and Rodan continued to fight Ghidorah, he was lost... and confused... and he had no clue what to do anymore. Ghidorah' remaining head roars at them, using the storm to his advantage. 

Then... Eren looked up from Mikasa's body. He turned his head towards the Earth Titans and Ghidorah, he began to feel something inside him... something.. powerful, and strong. Something he hadn't felt... in a long time.

Rage. That's all he felt. Nothing. But rage.

"I'll... kill all... the Titans... every last one of them..."

A bolt of lightning struck where he stood.

(Fairy Tail Dragon Cry OST - Dragon vs Dragon)

Everyone turned their heads towards the lighting hitting the earth. Even the Earth Titans stopped their fighting, Ghidorah was especially confused, after all he was the only one who could control lightning... right?

A fiery red glow began to appear in the smoke cloud, the scouts, the Earth Titans, and anyone else who was in the area tried to make out what it was. But the smoke was too thick for them to see through. Then two glowing blue eyes opened, and a gust of wind blew the smoke away, revealing a very certain 15 meter Titan with a muscular build, a skull-like head, long pointy ears and... BURNING?!??

 **RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!**

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them, as Eren's Titan form was literally ON fire!! "No... what in..." Ichi begun, but was cut off by Eren charging at him with pure anger and then jumping onto his chest. He actually managed to knock Ghidorah over and crash into the wall.

Ichi growled and fired a gravity beam, Eren dodges it and then starts destroying the wall around the alien. Levi screamed out "EREN ARE YOU INSANE!!!" but then Annie also transformed and started helping Eren destroy the wall. **"Wait a minute..."** Godzilla said. **"He's trying to bury him!!"** Godzilla swung his tail and broke off a large chunk of the wall, then he threw it onto Ghidorah and trapped his wings, then the scouts slowly caught on, and readied the catapults once more.

"FIRE!!!" Erwin shouted the catapults shot out there load and hit the Wall, causing large of rocks to trap the dragons legs and tails. Mothra and Rodan trapped Ichi's head with a very large boulder. Then suddenly Berserk Eren jumped onto the pile of rubble and used his hardening ability. In a matter of minutes, the entire rock trap was encased in Titan armour, and the scouts cheered for Eren and his brilliant idea, and when he was all finished, he stood tall on the trap, and roared to the heavens, victoriously.


	23. Anguish

But the victory... was short lived.

(Godzilla: City On The Edge Of Battle OST - Decision At The End)

 **BOOM!!!**

Ghidorah broke free of Eren's trap, roaring in fury as lightning shot out from his wings. And to make matters worse... his left and right heads were growing back. They started out as membranous sacks with snake-like tongues flailing around. Then with the help of Ichi, they emerged and took shape, and once fully grown, Ghidorah stood tall and unleashed his Alpha Call.

Then together they bit Godzilla and slammed him on the ground. Destroying his dorsal fins and making him roar out in pain. They took advantage of it and fired their Gravity beams at where his dorsal fins used to be. Godzilla had never felt so much pain in his life, but still he refused to let this alien win, he tried to get back up, but couldn't.

Ghidorah loomed over him like a predator of the night, he began to charge his gravity beams again. Godzilla braced himself for the pain...

When Mothra took it for him. _"Goodbye Goji.. until we meet again."_ And with those final words... she exploded and turned into ash, and fell onto Godzilla's body. He roared out in sadness and then went limp. Ni, Ichi and San all smiled as Rodan landed in front of them, then, out of pure fear and willing to live. Rodan kneeled over, and bowed to the new alpha.

(Shingeki No Kyojin OST: Heartbeat)

Eren's eyes opened slowly, and what he saw was all but horrific. The fire demon Rodan bowing to Ghidorah. A finless Godzilla laying motionless on the ground. And the twins bawling their eyes out due to Mothra's death. _"So... this is what true defeat feels like."_ He thought to himself, starting to stand back up. He looked around at the battlefield, which was littered with the bodies of dead scouts, along with a few that were barely alive. Then he turned around and saw his beloved Mikasa covered in burn marks and scratches from the battle, and his ex-nemesis Annie hugging and crying over his best friend Armin Arlert's unconscious body.

Then he stumbled over to Mikasa, it was basically all that he could do at this point. He collapsed in front of her and looked at her beaten but still gorgeous face, her ghost white skin, her stormy grey eyes, her smooth pink lips. He was about to kiss her, when suddenly... "Eren." She said weakly. "Listen... there's something I need to tell you..."

Eren looked into her eyes. "You've... always been by my side, thank you." She told him. "You... taught me how to live with purpose, thank you." Eren started smiling. "And you... wrapped this scarf around me... thank you.." Mikasa was beginning to tear up, but she was also smiling. "Thank you too Mikasa. For being there for me and Armin... even if it wasn't needed." They both laughed softly, then looked at each other, for perhaps the final time. Then they inched their faces closer together, closing their eyes, and doing what the only thing they could do.

They kissed. Full on tongue and everything. In the middle of the battlefield, with the three-headed devil approaching them, with their heads on the ground slithering in a sadistic manner, like snakes chasing mice. But they still kissed, and eventually separated, looking into each other's eyes once more. With Ghidorah right on top of them, they hugged each other, and waited... for the final blow.

 _"Goodbye Mikasa.."_

 _"Thank you Eren. I love you too."_

 **GYYAAAAAOOOONN!!!!**


	24. Meltdown

(43 second pause)

That roar. That one roar. They all heard it, and they all looked over, to see Godzilla towering over them glaring dangerously at Ghidorah. However, something was different. He still resembled Godzilla, but he looked as if he had just climbed out of fiery depths of hell itself. 

Now, he was taller, with a new height of 120 meters, his body had a more muscular build, with a larger head and beefier dorsal fins, his legs and lower body were somewhat thinner, the tip of his tail was more blunt, his claws and toenails were bigger and mean-looking, and he also looked like...

(Reiner and Bertholdt's Transformation Theme [HD] (OFFICIAL) - Attack on Titan S2)

Eren.

 _(With sorrow and confidence in our hearts)_

His eyes were glowing a very bright neon blue.

 _(We show them the will to move on)_

Every single spine on his back and tail was glowing fiery red.

 _(No one shall willfully be deprived of their life)_

And there were thousands of interconnected fiery lines that resembled lava glowing across his face and body.

Ghidorah roared in fury at the sight before him, for he knew as Godzilla roared in return, that the mighty king of monsters had now become, Fire Godzilla.

It was at that very moment, Eren remembered something Maina and Miana told him a few days ago. Something very similar to what was happening before his very eyes.

 _(With sorrow and confidence in our hearts. We show them the will to move on. No one shall willfully be deprived of their life)_

 _"The land will howl, and the great king will rise. His vengeance will quake the earth. His roar of rage will thunder. And all shall come to know the wrath of the Burning Mountain of Balance."_

That's when he realized, Godzilla was going to show no mercy towards his enemy. Godzilla was going to avenge the ones who died fighting with him.

Godzilla. 

Was going.

To kill.

Ghidorah.

 **SKREEEEAAARRRRAAARRRRRAAAARRRRRONK!!!!**

(GMK OST: "Godzilla's Rage!" - Track (HQ))

The old rivals began to circle each other. The Fiery Behemoth, and The Golden Demise. While they were equal in strength, only one of them could be crowned as King. Ghidorah charged first, wings spread and mouths open. Fire Godzilla narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ichi, his claws burning the flesh on contact. Then with all of his might, he spun Ghidorah around a full 360 degrees before throwing him into what remained of the walls. He stopped for a second, and then looked at the battlefield around him, the glow in his eyes disappeared for a moment. He saw the bodies of the soldiers and couldn't help but feel this was his fault. And Mothra... she had just confessed her true feelings to him and now... there was only the feeling of her energy traveling through his blood. But Fire Godzilla knew... he knew more than anyone and anything. This was Ghidorah's doing. Why did he have to come to earth? Why couldn't he just leave and search for Another place to call home?! The anger that filled Fire Godzilla was almost fearful, and it gave him more strength as his eyes started glowing again, he glared at Ghidorah. And charged with pure rage in his heart, grabbing his tails before lifting him up and throwing him across the battlefield. 

But Ghidorah opened his wings to stop the crash landing, then turned around flew towards Fire Godzilla and grabbed him with his feet. Then they flew extremely high up with him, only to drop him when they reached the edge of the atmosphere. He fell to earth in a ball of fire, crashing into the same crater Ghidorah crawled out of, the remaining scouts gasped in shock, as Ghidorah flew back down, grinning menacingly.  


When Fire Godzilla opened his glowing blue eyes, he saw the cave paintings that Mikasa had found. And it triggered... a memory.  


(Godzilla KOTM - Main Title - Bear McCreary (Official Video))

 _Flashback_

 _A much older looking Godzilla rose from the ocean, and announced his presence by letting out a huge roar. Then he took a few steps onto an island, where there were thousands and thousands of people bowing to him. A screech was heard from above, and a familiar looking moth-like creature descended from the clouds. They smiled at each other and rubbed faces. In the forest a much younger and cuter looking Godzilla looked at the two and then made a little roar. They saw the youngster, and the old Godzilla came over to him. **"Son."** He said, **"this is Mothra. Your future queen, and even if she dies. She will always be there to help you."**_

 _End of Flashback_

Godzilla's eyes were wide. Now he knew what his father meant. He growled and then lifted himself from the crater, bellowing a roar to make Ghidorah turn and face him.

 _(Fight! For us! Fight! Go JI Ra!)_

Godzilla stomped towards Ghidorah, Ghidorah smiled cockily and did the same. The anger and energy inside Godzilla was building up to amazing levels, almost to the point where he could barely contain it.

He began to charge up, blue electrical energy danced its way up from his tail to his spines. He bent over and let it build up to maximum strength. And then...

 **BOOM!!!** A burst of energy resembling Mothra's wings incinerated Ghidorah's wings, he fell on his back and tried crawling away. And when he used his gravity beams this time they had no effect on Godzilla. As the mighty king charged up again he could feel terror emitting from Ghidorah. Which is something he's not familiar with feeling.

 **Boom**! Godzilla used the attack again, vapourizing Ni and San. And then he stepped on Ghidorah's chest, decapitating Ichi and causing a massive electrical explosion.

When the dust cleared. Godzilla stood there with Ichi's head in his hand. He then roared victoriously, and reclaimed the throne.

As King.

Of The Monsters.

(Godzilla 2014 victory roar)


	25. Freedom?

863

Its been 3 years since the death of Ghidorah, and the rise of Godzilla. As the new king, Godzilla left the scouts and hadn't been seen since. Rodan had also went into hiding, and to god knows where. As for Mothra...

Well you see. Before the battle of Ghidorah, Mothra had gone to lay an egg. She does this every time before charging into battle, so that when she dies. A new queen will be there to take her place. Where it was laid?... one can only guess.

As for Eren... his curse, was all but inevitable. His 13 years were almost up, but you can be damn sure that he won't go alone without saying goodbye.

Eren and Mikasa were at the same place Godzilla had brought them when they first found out about the curse. And it was just like they remembered. A full blue moon. And a vast expanse of salt water.

"Oh Eren.." Mikasa smiled. "It's so beautiful." Eren smiled as well. "Just like you Mika." She blushed, then she sighed, sadly. "It's not gonna be the same without you. Killing Titans, talking to monsters, visiting aunt Carla." Her voice cracked.

Eren pulled her closer. "Hey, look at me." He said, Mikasa looks at him. "We knew this day would come. From the day we first found out. Believe me, I'm just as heartbroken as you are... but listen, I won't be gone for good. I'll always and forever... be right here." He said, placing his hand on her heart.

She smiled. "And I promise. I'll stay alive for you. No matter what." Eren smiled, then he looked towards the moon, and back at Mikasa. "It's time." He said.

Mikasa nods, then she stood up and walked in front of him so that her silhouette was on the moon. He stood up and continued looking at her. "Close your eyes Mikasa." He said. Mikasa did as told.

He continued to watch the picture in front of him. He smiled, and very soon he laid down.

5

4

3

2

1

"Mikasa."

"Mikasa, wake up!"

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open, she had fallen asleep while she was standing in front of the moon. And then she gasped.

"E-Eren?"

Eren was the one who had waken her up. It was morning... and he was still alive! She got to her feet and looked at him. They were both equally as shocked, as Mikasa said, "B-but how... is today not the right day or-"

"Eren!!"

They both looked, it was Armin, Hanji, Annie the rest of their friends. "Guys?" Eren said. "You're not gonna believe this." Armin said.

"Eren, remember when Ghidorah escaped your trap?" Annie said. "Yeah?" He answered. "When he did, something happened."

"I'm not sure if you knew this already. But inside the walls were hundreds of thousands of Colossal Titans, and when Ghidorah did that lightning attack, not only did he accidentally destroy basically every Titan in and out of the walls... he accidentally cured your curse as well!!" Hanji explained.

Eren and Mikasa's breath was taken away. "Wait... so you mean I'm..." Eren started. "You don't need to worry about some stupid curse anymore Yeager." Annie said. "And neither do I."

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other. Mikasa couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around Eren. Hugging him tightly enough to the point where he turned red as her scarf.

"M-Mikasa.. can't... breathe!" He struggled to get out. "Oh, sorry..." she said. Eren smiled and then he hugged her.

Then suddenly... the wind started blowing extremely hard. Everyone held on for dear life. A blue light appeared in the wind, then it expanded into... a portal.

They all tried to fight against it... but they were sucked in and brought to...

The same spot


	26. To you, in 20,000 years

**_Gojira Āsu no Jōshō_**

"Ugh... what happened?" Armin asked, then he saw he was wearing a strange outfit that covered his whole body. Even his head was covered by some sort of helmet. Everyone else wearing the same thing as him, he looked to see where they had ended up... and he was shocked. It was almost as though the portal hadn't taken them anywhere. They were in the exact same spot they were before... but this couldn't be right. 

For one, if they WERE at the same place, they'd be able to see the ocean, but now the view was blocked by an enormous mountain. 

Two, there wouldn't be any Titans, knowing Ghidorah killed them all with his lightning attack. Now there were thousands, if not MILLIONS of them walking around.

Three, the walls would be torn down and not visible from this distance. But now they were so tall Armin could see them from where he was standing.

Four, there wouldn't be of these strange looking cannons. With two barrels, and four legs.

And five... the land around them should be covered with soft, green grass. But now... there was oddly shaped trees and plants. And they were extremely tough as well.

Armin looked at everyone and woke them up. "Guys, you need to see this." He said, and when they all saw the sight they were just as shocked. "Titans?" Eren said. "But I thought..." he started, when Hanji interrupted him.

"What is this thing on my arm?" She asked, seeing a weird device in her arm. She touched it, and then a light flickered on it and a screen popped up. Showing that... 20,000 years had passed!!!

Everyone was stunned. "Twenty thousand years?!" Connie gawked. "How is that even possible?!" Sasha questioned. "Everyone please calm down." Historia said. They all shut up, as Historia was the queen.

"Now I'm sure we can find a way out of this. All we need to do is-" Suddenly in the distance, a truly Massive volcano erupted... and this time it was not The Fire Demon Rodan. The proof, They all started having the same vision, and a deep, demonic voice began to speak to them.

 ** _"Pain... Agony... My hatred burns through the cavernous deeps."_**

Through the vision, they saw the shadow of something moving in the fiery depths of the volcano. It... was a back, with a single row of curved spikes running down the length of the spine. It roared, then moved and they could no longer see it.

Then the vision changed, they were still in the volcano, but now they were looking at a large tail. It moved and slammed on the ground. Causing the ground around THEM to shake and crack, and then they saw a gigantic wing unfold and then flap once.

They saw the head, or at least the back part. It had two horns like Rodan, but These horns curved upwards, and then it slammed the side of its head into the wall of the volcano, then continued to speak.

 ** _"The world heaves with my torment."_**

The land around them split apart and fell into a fiery pit.

 ** _"Its wretched continents quake beneath my rage..."_**

Then they saw it, as a massive arm rose from the lava and a huge four-fingered claw grabbed onto a ledge, the monster pulled itself out of the hellish pit, and they saw what this creature really was. With a prominent nasal horn, and a hideous grin.

It roared and the vision ended. Just in time to see their doom flying towards them. Leaving a trail of smoke and fire behind it.

 ** _"But at last... The whole of Earth will break...And all will burn beneath the shadow... of Bagan.."_**

Bagan landed in front of them, Titans surrounding them from all sides. He stood on all fours and roared at them, then lunged forward to devour them.

Then suddenly... the ground begun to shake violently. Incredibly violently. "What was that?" Eren said, as anyone would in a situation like this. "Could it be an Earthquake?" Asked Historia, the demon monster Bagan was just as confused.

"Wait." Hange said. "This thing on my arm... it says it's picking up... electromagnetic particles in the air rising? A heat source underground?! A plasma reaction?!!"

Levi: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABO-

Then all of a sudden. The mountain blocking the view of the ocean burst at the top, and eventually. Completely exploded.

A massive cloud of dust and rock was kicked up, making it impossible for anyone to see, but as it settled... their hearts... nearly... stopped.

 ** _gronk._**

A strong gust of wind blew the dust towards the cadets, thankfully their new outfits protected them from going blind. "What's happening?!" Armin asked.

 ** _mmmmronng_**

Giant rocks started falling to the ground and almost crushed the Scouts, they moved and took shelter under the strange machines.

(Godzilla: Monster Planet OST: "GODZILLA" FULL Theme)

Eren: what the hell...?

Rising up from the mountain behind them, could only be described as an impossible miracle. A miracle that goes by the name of... Godzilla.

But, this thing couldn't have been Godzilla. Yet it had to be nothing else BUT Godzilla, except with many differences to be noted.

Its neck was thicker and shorter, its head was more rounded at the top, the snout looked more crocodilian-like, and the lower jaw possessed an odd beard-like structure.

The monsters eyes were now deity-like blue instead of amber yellow, and they had a look in them that showed a high level of intelligence, higher than humans for that matter.

Bagan, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and everyone else stared in shock as the creature continued to rise from the ground, kicking up another massive amount of dust. More large rocks rained down from above and they moved to avoid getting crushed. As the dust began settling, it revealed even MORE differences to this Godzilla then the one seen in 860.

Its arms and thighs were larger, its feet and legs were skinnier, and they looked more akin to that of humans rather than tree trunks.

It had twice as many dorsal plates as the original one, and they were now sharp, jagged, and shaped more like oak leafs than maple leafs.

Its skin was now a rough, blueish-green colour with a texture reminiscent of tree bark covering its entire body. But at certain angles it looked somewhat metallic. 

Its body was also more bulky, with a very robust looking musculature, with pronounced abdominal and pectoral muscles on its chest. The tail also had a rigid underside, and ended with a pointed spear-like tip.

And the last and most notable difference... was the increase in its size. And there was only one explanation for this, over the course of 20,000 years, the monster had grown and evolved from a staggering 120 meter tall lizard, to a mind-boggling 318 meter tall behemoth! And it must've had a weight of at least 540,000 tonnes.

And when the monster roared, it sounded very reminiscent of Zilla's, but it sounded much older, and more ancient, and it made the entire. Earth. Shake.

Bagan roared in return, and the fight, was on.

The scouts moved out of the way as Bagan's giant foot crushed the machine. The Two Monsters began to attack each other. Godzilla Earth swung his claw at Bagan, the demon dodged and went to bite him. But Godzilla Earth was a lot faster than he looked, and pounded the top of Bagan's head with his other hand. He attempted to finish off the Demon by stomping on his head, but Bagan moved and hit the Big G across the face with his tail.

As the scouts continued watching the battle from afar, they failed to notice several Titans coming from behind them. Until Captain Levi turned around and yelled, "HEADS UP!" He went to reach for his blades... but they were no longer there. They watched as the Titans closed in on them, with hideous grins on their faces. But just as Eren was about to bite his hand...

SKREEEEAREEEE!!!

Several Dragon-like creatures attacked the Titans and ripped them to shreds. "Wow..." Armin said. When a Couple of Hundred more Titans appeared around them and cornered them on a ledge. The dragon creatures did their best to defend the humans. But they were severely outnumbered, that is until Godzilla Earth turned his attention away from Bagan and saw the humans in trouble. He roared to get their attention, then began to charge up.

Blue electromagnetic energy began dancing on his largest dorsal fin, and then gradually covered his entire back. Then in the blink of an eye the energy formed a bubble around him, before going in front of his face and shooting a highly concentrated blue beam at the Titans.

The Titans got disintegrated, but so did most of the cliff the scouts were on, it gave way and they jumped off just in time. Except... "HELP!!!"

Annie, she was hanging on the edge for dear life. She tried climbing up but then the rock she was grabbing cracked and she fell.

But then she felt an arm grab her, she looked up to see Armin. "Hang on Annie." He said, Then slowly and carefully, he pulled her back to safety. "Man... That was clo-" Armin was interrupted by Annie's arms hugging him tightly. "Thank you Armin." She said, smiling. Armin blushed a little. "Well, don't just thank me, we all helped." He said looking at everyone else.

Annie smiled again. "Uhh g-g-guys?" Sanda said. "W-w-we've g-g-got c-c-company!!!"

They looked and saw Bagan's hand grab them all. The monster then held his closed fist over his head, unaware Godzilla Earth was watching him.

Bagan looked at his fist, or rather, the humans inside. He grinned evilly, and then opened his mouth so he could drop the humans inside. Armin peeked through, and wished he didn't. Then Bagan let go and they all started falling towards his open maw.

Unfortunately for Bagan, Godzilla noticed this. Blue electromagnetic energy appeared on his back again. But this time his pupils dilated and then he released a super loud roar that snapped Bagan's mouth shut and knocked him over. It also softened the landing for the scouts. "Come on let's move!" Levi said.

They continued running, Bagan got up and chased after them. They all ran as fast as they could, but they were no match for the Demon.

Lucky for them, and so very unlucky for Bagan. Godzilla had one more trick up his sleeve.

He took one big step forward and then got ready to swing his tail. While you might think he wouldn't be able to hit Bagan from this distance. You're dead wrong.

For as he prepared to swing, he focused his energy onto his tail, causing it to spark with electromagnetism. Then he swung his tail towards Bagan's direction, generating an electromagnetic shockwave.

Bagan was knocked down and the Scouts were blown away. Everything within 600 meters of Godzilla Earth would either disintegrate or explode.

As Bagan stood up to recover, he failed to notice Godzilla Earth charging his atomic breath. Then Godzilla fired his beam at Bagan, causing his back to ignite in flames, and force him to retreat.

Buried underneath all the rubble, Armin was only one who hadn't been knocked out. He looked around for a way to get free, then he heard a low growl. Ignoring the pain in his trapped wrist, he sat upright... and saw him...

Armin: _shaky breathing_... its... been a while... oh King Of The Monsters...


	27. Credits

(Godzilla 1998 OST: The End)

Story by:

bluewhale02

Inspiration by:

The Attack On Titan and the Godzilla franchise.

AOT Characters:

Eren Yeager

Armin Arlert

Mikasa Ackerman

Jean Kirschtein

Connie Springer

Sasha Braus

Historia Reiss

Ymir (freckles)

Annie Leonhart

Reiner Braun

Bertholdt Hoover

Marco Bodt

Captain Levi

Erwin Smith

Hanji Zoë

Keith Shadis

Hannes

Carla Yeager

Mikasa's Parents

Armin's Grandfather

Bandits

Titans

Godzilla Characters:

Godzilla(Godzilla 2014-KOTM)

Mothra(KOTM)

Rodan(KOTM)

King Ghidorah(KOTM)

Skull Crawlers(Kong: Skull Island)

Zilla(Godzilla 1998)

Hokmuto(Godzilla 2014)

Femuto(Godzilla 2014)

MUTO prime(Godzilla: Aftershock)

Shinomura(Godzilla: Awakening)

Sanda(War Of The Gargantua's)

Gaira(War Of The Gargantua's)

Gabara(Godzilla's Revenge)

Dr. Ishiro Serizawa(Godzilla 2014-KOTM)

Godzilla Earth(Godzilla Anime Trilogy)

Servum(Godzilla Anime Trilogy)

Maina(Godzilla Anime Trilogy)

Miana(Godzilla Anime Trilogy)

Bagan(Super Godzilla)

Xiliens(Invasion of Astro Monster)

Music by:

Akira Ifukube

Alexandre Desplat

Hiroyuki Sawano

Bear McCreary

Sean Combs

Jimmy Page

The Wallflowers

And last but not least. A **HUGE** thank you to all my followers for supporting me and making my wish come true, it has been such a wonderful journey writing this story and entertaining you guys and girls. And I want to give a super special thank you to my Family for Their support and love, without them I don't think I could've accomplished this.

In loving memory of:

Haruo Nakajima

My grandfather Bob Zimmer

Thank you so much for reading this book.

And stay tuned...

For somewhere within the destroyed remains of the MUTO nest... was an egg. And not from the MUTO...

The camera moves closer to the egg as th music picks up again. It get closer... and closer... until it is right in front of the egg. It cracks... and reveals... Zilla Jr.


End file.
